


Hijos

by Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Series: Corona de flores [6]
Category: Moana (2016), Strange Magic (2015), Trolls (2016), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Para no tener cabos sueltos y por si no sabian de donde salieron, algo de Broppy y más que nada, de donde salieron los amigos de Blossom y Sage.
Series: Corona de flores [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457737
Comments: 26
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hay antes una breve introducción sobre las parejas, su historia y su descendencia.

Mo Tu Nui:  
A mar adentro, a un par de horas en barco de Cloud City, está la bella isla de Mo Tu Nui, el hogar de Kana, hijo de la alcaldesa Moana y del ganador de fisicoculturismo, atleta de talla mundial, ganador de oro en remo de canoa, nado a mar abierto, navegación marítima, nado a profundidad y un sinfín de cosas más, como “señor mis risos perfectos” año 2015. La historia de cómo la joven hija del alcalde se embarcó en la lucha contra una empresa que contaminaba las aguas circundantes a la isla, matando a toda la vida existente, era ya toda una leyenda, se había dado a la tarea de buscar a Maui, quien contaba con el dinero, fama y las posibilidades de poner a dicha empresa en el ojo de la vista de todos; no le fue fácil, el joven no deseaba volver a su isla nativa “trabajar por salir de ese hoyo, ¿para volver?” pero finalmente lo termino convenciendo, al ver los daños que tenía sus bellos mares, Maui junto a Moana lograron vencer al coloso corporativo, repararon los daños, no fue fácil, pero lo lograron. La pareja dejo de lado las aventuras para cambiar el tema a algo más romántico, ella era paciente con su egocéntrica forma de ser y con el pasar del tiempo decidieron casarse; la llegada de su único hijo los hizo enormemente feliz, y fue la cura para la egolatría del padre, que pasaba horas cuidando de que Kana luciera tan bien como él a su edad. De piel bronceada como ambos padres, cabellos negros azabache, ojos cafés de mirada juguetona, fuerte, rápido y con mucha resistencia a actividades rudas, el único heredero tiene como mayor talento la enseñanza, le gusta instruir a los demás, cosa que se le da de maravilla, característica pasada, según su madre, de su bisa abuela, su mayor defecto sin duda era esa sed de aprender, a veces no se da cuenta que tiene límites y que necesita descansar.  
.  
Kana describe a sus padres como una pareja divertida, que buscaba la aventura y goza de la naturaleza que los rodeaba, fuera mar, estrellas o flores, bailar con ellos las danzas tradicionales es de lo mejor, ambos son buenos maestros, son pues una pareja dedicada a pasar las tradiciones y el amor de su pueblo a las nuevas generaciones.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando Kana cumplió los once años, su padre, Maui, lo llevo a mar a abierto. “nadar en la playa es una cosa, nadar en mar abierto es algo totalmente distinto” le comento. Su entrenamiento costaba de dar vueltas alrededor del bote o ir de el a la bolla de seguridad que delimitaba el final de las aguas de Mo Tu Nui, si tenía el éxito esperado, su padre le recompensaba llevándolo a un arrecife cercano, Kana disfruta de nadar entre los corales, los peses de distintas especies y sus extrañas algas, siempre encontraba alguna concha o piedra tallada por el choque de las olas del mar, que podrían formar parte de un bonito collar para su madre. En la búsqueda de aquellas piezas y tras observar por encima de una piedra, vio algo que llamo su atención, era el alga más rara que nunca había visto antes, tenía tonos violetas y rosados, se agitaba mucho, por lo que luego pensó que tal vez era la cola de un pez, cuando ya no pudo con la curiosidad se asomó por completo viendo a un niño con un pie atorado entre unos corales, mientras otro idéntico al primero lo alaba tratando de ayudarlo a salir de ahí, se veían cansados y parecía que no soportarían mucho tiempo, sin pensarlo dos veces Kana tomo una roca, llego con el par que se sorprendió al verlo, rompió el coral de un solo impacto, con una seña le dijo a uno que subiera, mientras ayudaba al otro a salir a la superficie. Los tres niños sacaron sus cabezas del agua, respiraban con agitación, se habían llevado un buen susto.  
.  
-Gracias. – le dijo el niño con timidez, para Kana se veían muy chistosos con sus goggles.  
-De nada. –  
.  
Dos embarcaciones se acercaron al lugar. La tradicional de su padre y un pequeño yate blanco navegado por un nuboso.  
.  
-¿Qué tal su primera visita al arrecife niños? – dijo tranquilo el hombre en el yate.  
-Pues… Blossom se atoro en un coral, pensábamos que no saldríamos si no fuera que él nos ayudó. –  
.  
Nube miro a Kana, su piel morena, sus cabellos negros, sus ojos de un color café claro, casi miel, el tío despreocupado supo que se trataba de un nativo de Mo Tu Nui.  
.  
-Pues gracias. – dijo con una sonrisa chueca. – si algo le hubiera pasada habría muerto sin remedio. –  
-No es para tanto. – contesto Kana un tanto apenado.  
-Claro que lo es, lo que pasa es que no conoces a su padre, me habría matado apenas le dijera que estaban en el arrecife. –  
-¿Qué? – Kana estaba confundido, ¿había salvado al niño o al hombre en el bote?  
-Nuestro padre. – dijo uno de los niños.  
-Es muy estricto, se moriría de un infarto… -  
-Si supiera que nuestro tío nos llevó al arrecife… -  
-Él dice que nadar a mar abierto es peligroso. –  
.  
La forma de hablar de los gemelos le parecía sumamente curiosa a Kana, uno completaba la frase del otro, él no tenía hermanos, a pesar de eso se encargaba de pasar las tradiciones a los más pequeños de la isla, por lo que al instante supo que ese par era sin duda motor de estrés contante para sus padres, casi inmediatamente le nació ese sentimiento de cuidar de ellos como hacía con sus compañeros en Mo Tu Nui.  
.  
-El mar es peligro para quien no tiene experiencia. – se escuchó hablar una grave voz, Maui se acercó para sacar a los niños del agua, pues su embarcación era de más fácil acceso.  
.  
Las bocas de los gemelos estaban abiertas completamente, jamás habían visto a un hombre tan corpulento, sus músculos, su complexión completa era enorme, los tatuajes sobre su piel solo lo hacían ver aún más impresionante, Maui acostumbrado a tener siempre a un público que lo idolatraba reconoció esas caras que a todas luces lo elogiaban a él. Sin ningún esfuerzo saco a Blossom del agua levantándolo hasta sentarlo en su hombro, para luego sacar a Sage y hacer lo mismo.  
.  
-Wow – solo podían exclamar los gemelos.  
-Papá, creo que esta lastimado. – dijo Kana señalando el tobillo de Blossom.  
-Temo que si, que les parece ir a Mo Tu Nui con nosotros para que mi esposa revise esa herida. –  
-¿Podemos? – pregunto feliz el par.  
-Claro, nos encanta conocer gente nueva ¿Qué dices tío nuboso? –  
-Nube, mi nombre es Nube y yo te sigo camarada. – menciono con una expresión casi ida.  
-¿Su tío tomo algo? ¿Por qué tiene esa cara de perdido? – les pregunto Maui a los niños.  
-No, él siempre es así, Papá dice que es por sus fiestas cuando era joven, pero mamá dice que era porque Papá no lo deja dormir de niños. –  
-Oh… no entendí nada, pero fingiré que lo hice, bien… Kana, fija el rumbo. –  
-Claro papá. –  
.  
La nave tradicional le sacaba bastante ventaja al yate, los gemelos no dejaban de pasar su vista de asombro de padre a hijo. Luego de tomar medidas para que la embarcación siguiera su rumbo ambos voltearon con los invitados.  
.  
-Niños… ¿Cómo se llaman? Yo soy el gran Maui, campeón de talla mundial, ganador de múltiples medallas olímpicas, incluidas el… -  
-Papá, basta… mamá dice que no debes de alardear. –  
-Esto no es alardear, solo estoy orgulloso de mis logros, eso es tener autoestima. –  
-Creo que eso se le llama tener “ego”. – se le escapo decir a Sage quien se encogió apenado de interrumpirlo, pero Kana sonrió con amabilidad y se presentó.  
-Yo soy Kana, mi padre. – dijo haciendo una reverencia de respeto a su progenitor. – y mi madre es la alcaldesa de Mo Tu Nui, Moana, pronto la conocerán. –  
-¿Tu madre es alcaldesa? – Pregunto el par impactado.  
-Claro, lo es. –  
-¡Que coincidencia! ¡Nuestra madre también es alcaldesa! –  
-¿Enserio? –  
-¡Si! – grito aún más feliz el par. – Esto sin duda es una señal para que seamos mejores amigos de toda la vida. – Ambos niños se levantaron para aferrarse cada uno a un brazo del chico que los mira bastante extrañado.  
-Yo soy el mayor, Blossom. –  
-Solo por cinco minutos, yo soy el menor, Sage. –  
-Somos los gemelos Lombardi, nuestra madre es Poppy, la alcaldesa de Villa Trolls y nuestro padre se llama Ramón, no tiene muchas medallas, ha ganado muchas competencias normales, en la que más destaco fue en surf. –  
-¿Su padre surfea? – pregunto Kana bastante intrigado.  
-Si, él nos enseñó a hacerlo, si quieres le decimos que te enseñe. –  
-¿De verdad? Siempre quise practicar surf, pero es el único deporte que mi padre no practica. –  
-Bueno Kana, ya encontraste a un maestro. – le dijo sonriendo Maui quien no podía negarle nada a su hijo.  
-¡Si! – grito feliz y comenzó a correr en círculos sobre la embarcación.  
.  
Maui veía aquel acto con sorpresa, Kana solía ser demasiado serio para su edad y ese par de niños le habían logrado sacar carcajadas de felicidad y no llevaban ni cinco minutos con él.  
.  
Pronto llegaron a la isla, los niños estaban encantados, jamás habían ido a un lugar de una vista tan paradisiaca, corrían enloquecidos viendo flores, insectos, aves.  
.  
-Blossom, Sage… no corran por ahí, esta parte está llena de …. – trato de advertirles Kana.  
-AAAAAHHH. – se escuchó gritar al par qué corría cubiertos de pequeños cangrejos.  
-Blossom, Sage… no vayan hacía allá, esa laguna está llena de medusas. -  
-AAAAAAHHH. – el par de niños salió del agua para salir corriendo a un matorral de yerba.  
-No la toquen, esas hojas cortan… -  
-AAAAAAHHH. – los niños saltaron haciendo sonidos de dolencia, ya no sabían que les dolía, las quemaduras de las medusas, los pellizcos de los cangrejos o las lesiones que les hicieron las hojas, mientras se sobaban las heridas apareció una mujer detrás de ellos.  
-¿A que se debe tanto escandalo? – pregunto la dama de tez morena, quien tomo a los niños por los hombros para que dejaran de correr.  
-Mamá, son mis nuevos amigos, Blossom y Sage, entraron al agujero de cangrejos y luego a la laguna de medusas y terminaron en los arbustos cortantes. – Comento Kana preocupado.  
-Niños, no se deben aventurar a lugares que no conozcan. – les reprendió con dulzura Moana.  
-Eso mismo dice nuestro padre. – respondió el par.  
-Pues suena a que su padre es un hombre sabio, vengan, vamos a tratar esas heridas. –  
.  
Mientras la maternal mujer se hacía cargo un par de hombres se partían de risa desde el yate.  
.  
-¿Viste como entraron con los cangrejos? – preguntaba Nube a Maui.  
-¿Con los cangrejos? Cuando entraron a la laguna de medusas, eso si fue gracioso. – respondió el corpulento hombre sin parar de reí. – Esos niños son dinamita pura, es lo que necesitaba Kana… amigos como esos. – dijo para seguir riendo.  
-Sin duda los traeré el próximo mes a que jueguen, solo trata de que no se lastimen o su padre me mata. –  
-Claro, te aseguro que Kana no los dejara meterse en problemas otra vez. –  
-Creo que tú y yo también seremos grandes amigos. – dijo Nube dándole una palmada en la espalda a Maui.  
-Eso sin dudarlo albino. – respondió imitándolo, pero su fuerza era tal que termino lanzándolo de la embarcación. Aunque eso no hizo que pararan las risas.  
.  
Por otro lado, Moana había encendido una fogata, le unto un ungüento a los dos y mientras vendaba el tobillo de Blossom noto que los niños no se habían quitado sus goggles.  
.  
-Ya no están en el agua, pueden quitarse esas cosas. – Moana trato de alar los de Blossom, pero pronto los gemelos retrocedieron como si ella les intentara hacerles daño.  
-No lo hagas. – se escuchó advertir a Nube. – Ellos jamás se los quitan, siempre traen sus lentes, bueno… sus lentes están en el yate, voy por ellos, de verdad, no se los quiten. –  
.  
La familia completa estaba curiosa ¿Por qué no debían de quitárselos?, los gemelos se veían sumamente apenados. No querían decir nada hasta que llegara su tío con los lentes.  
.  
-¿Le pasa algo a sus ojos? – pregunto al fin Moana con tono gentil.  
-No, nuestros ojos están bien. – hablaron los dos.  
-¿Entonces? ¿Puedo verlos? –  
-No… Mamá y Papá nos dijeron que no debemos dejar que las personas vean nuestros ojos. –  
-¿Por qué no? – pregunto intrigado Kana.  
-Pues… cuando éramos bebés causamos muchos problemas, la gente de nuestro pueblo se asustaba al ver nuestros ojos y la única solución que encontraron nuestros padres fue esta. – mencionaron los dos señalando los goggles. – bueno, tenemos muchos lentes. –  
-Oh… no creo que dos niños tan guapos tengan ojos feos, vamos déjenme ver. – volvió a pedir Moana  
-¿Segura? -  
-Si, prometemos no gritar. – dijo con tono burlón, pues no podía creer que los padres de dos pequeños tan maravillosos les dijeran tales cosas.  
.  
Con algo de miedo de asustar a sus espectadores, Blossom y Sage se quitaron los goggles y cerraron fuerte los ojos.  
.  
-Niños, tienen que abrir los ojos para que podamos verlos. – Moana se hinco frente ambos y tomando las mejillas de los dos les volvió a pedir. – Abran los ojos, todo va a estar bien. –  
.  
La voz la mujer fue tan dulce que los ojos de los niños se abrieron grandes y absorbentes como siempre, Moana retrocedió un poco, era verdad, en sus ojos había una vació colosal, pero se mantuvo ahí, observando, con paciencia pudo ver como aquellos peculiares ojos reflejaban las cientos de estrellas que había en el firmamento nocturno. Eran los más hermosos que jamás había visto en toda su vida.  
.  
-Wow… Maui, tienes que ver esto. – Le dijo ella.  
.  
Blossom y Sage voltearon a ver al corpulento hombre quien hizo una pequeña cara de espanto, se paró derecho, recobro la compostura, soltando casi como un chillido.  
.  
-Escalofríos. – menciono sacudiéndose. -Pero luego de un rato te acostumbras, son unos ojos curiosos, rosa y azul, me imagino que son los colores de los ojos de sus padres. –  
-Si. – dijeron felices. – pero esto nos arruina la broma de cambiar de lugar, Papá siempre nos descubre viendo por debajo de los lentes. –  
-¿Y no pensaron en pupilentes? – pregunto Maui con mucho obviedad.  
-Ah… no lo pensamos. – respondió el par apenado ante la más lógica solución.  
-¿Puedo verlos yo también? – se escuchó hablar a Kana quien se había quedado algo rezagado.  
-Claro. – dijo Moana quitándose de en medio.  
-Hijo, yo creo que mejor … - Maui reconocía que al inicio los ojos de los gemelos eran de temer, pero Kana no lo escucho y se fue de lleno a mirarlos directamente.  
.  
Los gemelos lo miraron preocupados, pero casi de inmediato el niño les sonrió.  
.  
-Sus ojos son divertidos. – comento contento. – no me dan nada de miedo. –  
-¿De verdad? –  
-Si, sus ojos son geniales, me gustan. –  
-Wow… gracias. – los niños estaban desconcertados, nunca antes nadie les había elogiado esa parte de ellos.  
-No sé porque hacían tanto escandalo si sus ojos son… - Moana no termino la frase, pues un grito ensordecedor se escuchó.  
-Niños, pónganse sus lentes. – Decía asustado el tío. -Podre llevarlos a escalar, explorar cuevas, nadar a mar abierto… pero si hay una regla que respeto de su padre es la de sus lentes, ahora mismo, pónganselos. – ordeno, era raro escucharlo hablar con seriedad, por lo que los gemelos lo obedecieron de inmediato.  
-Maui, ¿por que no llevas a Nube a que conozca la otra parte de la isla? – propuso Moana.  
-¿Para que? – pregunto muy despistado.  
-Solo… llévalo cariño, yo me encargo de los niños. –  
-Bien, pero luego me dices porque, vamos Nube, hay un bar cerca de aquí. –  
-Yo te sigo grandulón. –  
.  
El par de hombres se alejó de la fogata perdiéndose en la oscuridad, Moana volvió a pararse enfrente de los niños y con una enorme sonrisa les quito sus lentes.  
.  
-Conmigo solo hay una regla, no usaran sus lentes mientras yo los cuide, ¿les quedo claro? –  
.  
Blossom y Sage voltearon a ver a su nuevo amigo y a aquella mujer de tes morena.  
.  
-Claro que si. – dijeron contentos.  
.  
Desde aquel día Kana gano el mejor de los premios, un par de verdaderos amigos, por ello su cumpleaños número 11 fue inolvidable, mucho mejor que ganar medallas y premios, Blossom y Sage hacían que todo fuera el doble de divertido.


	2. Blossom y Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Efectivamente, esto pasa antes de que conozcan a Kana, es que es importante para que se entienda como conocen a los demás. Contiene un pequeño Lemon Broppy...

Blossom y Sage  
(5 años edad que entran al campamento)  
.  
Ramón iba de muy mal humor sentado en la parte trasera de un auto, no era para nada de su agrado que lo llevaran de esa manera, él podía haber tomado prestado ese auto o llamado a su padre para ir a recoger a Blossom y Sage del campamento de verano.   
.  
-Ramón, deja que te lleve el chofer de la alcaldía, el auto esta para transportar a la alcaldesa o su familia a donde tenga que ir. – le dijo Poppy.   
-De ninguna manera. – se quejó Ramón. – yo no quiero que nadie me traiga paseando como si yo no me pudiera mover solo, sé que los políticos como tu padre… -  
-¿Cómo mi padre? ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre mi padre Ramón? – se puso Poppy a la defensiva.   
-No, mira… yo sé que para personas de tu clase esto es normal… -  
-Ramón, no estas escogiendo bien tus palabras. – le dijo con mirada seria.   
.  
Su esposa rara vez lo veía con tanta severidad, esa silenciosa forma de discutir lo hizo sudar frio y termino cediendo a la idea de que lo llevaran al campamento.   
.  
-La odio. – iba hablando para si solo. – siempre termino haciendo lo que ella quiere, esto comienza a molestarme, no es justo, yo pude haber venido en camión o si tanta pena le daba de que los hijos de la alcaldesa regresarán a casa en transporte público, pude haber llamado a mi padre, además… ni siquiera discutimos sobre el dichoso campamento, solo nos subió a un auto a todos y “sorpresa, los niños estarán en el campamento” no me pregunto nada… tomo la decisión sola… ahora resulta que no tiene tiempo para venir por ellos. –  
-No se enoje señor Ramón. – le respondió el chofer. -La alcaldesa Poppy estuvo en este campamento desde los 5 años, esa es la edad mínima para entrar, pasaba los dos meses completos en el, la edad máxima es hasta los 25 años, ella solo fue hasta los 20, la última vez que la traje lloro, quería regresar al siguiente año, pero no pudo por la universidad, el único que siguió viniendo fue Cooper, era de esperarse que ella deseara lo mismo para sus hijos. –  
.  
Algo apenado porque realmente no esperaba una respuesta, Ramón le contesto.   
.  
-Mi esposa no me pidió mi opinión, nunca lo hace, siempre hace que todo sea una sorpresa y eso me saca de quicio, la mayoría de las veces no me gustan los resultados de sus planes… además, conoce a mis hijos, son un tornado, un par de tornados que al combinarse, espero encontrar el campamento completo tal y como lo vi antes de dejarlos. –  
-Creo que por eso la alcaldesa solo los dejo por dos semanas. –  
.  
Era verdad, los niños podían ir dos semanas, un mes, un mes y medio o los dos meses, no todos los niños se quedaban toda la temporada de verano. Era una suerte para Ramón, fue lo único que le gusto de la sorpresa de su esposa, y la verdad era que la razón de su enfado estaba en lo mucho que extraño a sus pequeños, ya quería verlos de nuevo, abrazarlos, alimentarlos, bañarlos y dormirlos.   
.  
-Bueno, ya llegamos. – dijo el chofer tras estacionarse, bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a su pasajero.   
-Gracias… pero no haga eso. – le pidió Ramón amablemente.   
-Como usted diga. –  
.  
A Ramón no le gustaba para nada el concepto de “servidumbre” ni “ayuda” y más cuando eran cosas que podía hacer solo. Miro para todos lados, en el estacionamiento había familias felices reuniéndose, niños que recién ingresaban al campamento, pequeños que iban a otras actividades del lugar, el hombre empezaba a desesperarse, miraba a todos lados angustiado “¿Cómo los encontrare entre tanta gente?” era la primera vez que iba a recogerlos, sentía como si los hubiera perdido entre la multitud, no sabía cómo o a quien preguntarles, cuando el chofer muy amable poso una mano en su hombro diciéndole.   
.  
-Es muy sencillo, debe de preguntarle a la directora del campamento, ella tiene una lista de todos los niños y le hablara a la líder del segmento donde se quedaron los gemelos para que vayan por ellos. –  
-Oh… Gracias, suena a que mantienen todo bien ordenado. -  
-Así son aquí, con tantos niños tienen que tener mucha disciplina. –  
.  
Esas palabras calmaron un poco a Ramón, tal vez sus hijos estuvieron bien durante ese tiempo, seguro se portaron de manera adecuada, se acercó a una señora de avanzada edad que tenía un gorro y ropa marrón, en sus manos tenía una tabla con hoja y su chaqueta decía “directora”.  
.  
-Buenos días, son Ramón Lombardi, vine a recoger a mis hijos Blossom y Sage ¿podría decirme dónde están? –  
-Señor Lombardi, es un gusto, claro que si, solo espere un momento, yo misma iré por ellos. –  
.  
La mujer le dio la lista a otro encargado y camino de forma tranquila alejándose de aquel punto, cuando vio que Ramón ya no la miraba se echó a correr. Se alejo de la zona de campamento, del lago, entro a la zona de cabañas y llego a la que se supone fue el hogar temporal de los niños.   
.  
-Martha. – llamo la directora a la encargada de esa sección. – Martha… - pero no le contestaba.   
-Señora directora. – le contesto un niño. – Martha llevo a Blossom y Sage a la cabaña del castigo de nuevo. –  
-Ay no… no otra vez… -   
.  
La mujer siguió corriendo por otra vereda que se adentraba a una parte oscura y terrorífica del bosque, donde una cabaña de tintes espectrales sobresalía de la espesura. La mujer entro sin tocar, encontrando a la joven encargada amarrando al par de niños a uno de los mástiles del hogar.   
.  
-Veamos si se escapan de está, pequeños diablillos. – le decía mientras apretaba más las cuerdas.   
-¡MARTHA! –  
-Directora, esta vez estoy segura, no se van a escapar, ya no habrá más bombas de brillantina, o pegamento en vez de champo y claro, se acabaran las trampas de osos. – luego de decir eso comenzó a reír de forma maniática.   
.  
Blossom y Sage trataban de quitarse las mordazas de la boca, forcejeaban con las cuerdas y no paraban de moverse.   
.  
-Martha, ya no habrá nada de eso, su padre llego, ellos se van. –   
-¡Papa está aquí! – grito el par contento.   
-¿Cómo se quitaron las mordazas? – pregunto enfadada.   
-Martha, escúchame, muchos padres dejan a sus… - la directora miro a los niños que trataban de soltarse de las cuerdas. – dejan a sus adorados angelitos al cuidado de nosotros porque… bueno, para algunos, ya sabes… como estos encantadores niños, ¿Cómo ha sido para ti cuidar de ellos estas dos semanas? –  
-Una pesadilla. – susurro con cansancio.   
-Así es, ahora imagínate lo que es para sus padres tenerlos en casa todo el tiempo, el campamento esta para ayudar al desarrollo de los niños y que aprendan a cuidar de la naturaleza, pero… en algunos casos como… ya sabes. – dijo señalando discretamente a los infantes. – es para que los padres tomen un pequeño descanso. –   
\- Si, creo que si… entonces, voy por sus cosas y los llevo con su padre. –  
-Si, eso es, ahora pequeños angelitos, ¿Qué tal si vamos a …? Martha… ¿Dónde están los niños? –  
-¿Qué? –  
-¡PAPÁ LLEGO, PAPÁ LLEGO! – gritaban los gemelos corriendo por la colina.   
-¡BLOSSOM, SAGE! ¡VUELVAN EN ESTE INSTANTE! – les grito Martha, estaba a punto de correr tras de ellos, pero la directora la detuvo.   
-No, ve por sus cosas, yo voy detrás de ellos, nos vemos en el punto familiar. –  
-Está bien. – dijo ya exhausta. -Yo les llevo su equipaje. –  
.  
La directora apenas si les daba alcance a los pequeños para luego perderlos, pero no se preocupaba, los niños sorteaban cualquier obstáculo con facilidad, piedras, pasto, equipo deportivo, campistas, finalmente logro alcanzarlos, los gemelos se habían parado en seco solo ahí, mirando con ojos expectantes que sobresalían del marco de sus lentes, veían a su padre a la distancia.  
.   
-Bien, pequeños… - comento jadeante. – su padre los está… - pero al ver mejor sus rostros, noto en cada uno de ellos lagrimas correr por sus regordetas mejillas. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están tristes? ¿Es por los castigos de Martha o porque no quieren irse, es…? – la directora estaba preocupada porque le dirían los gemelos a su padre, pero en cuanto menos se lo espero ambos gritaron.   
-¡PAPÁ! – salieron corriendo.   
-¡Blossom, Sage! – Ramón corrió en su encuentro y los abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, los llenó de besos, uno por cada noche y día que no estuvieron en casa. – Mis hijos, los extrañe tanto. –   
.  
Los gemelos no decían nada, ahora gruesas lagrimas roban por sus mejillas y no hacían otra cosa que aferrarse a su padre. Ramón al fin los libero, Blossom y Sage por su parte lo tomaron fuerte cada uno de una pierna, al incorporase el hombre noto que se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas, las limpio tan rápido como pudo y muy contento le dijo a la directora.   
.  
-Gracias por cuidar de ellos, espero que no hayan sido una molestia. –  
-Claro que no, fueron niños muy bien portados. –  
-¿Mis hijos? –  
-Si… sus hijos. – respondió extrañada por la pregunta. -Ah, aquí viene Martha, la cuidadora que se encargó de ellos. Ella le sabrá decirle. –  
-Hola señor Lombardi, sus hijos… - la directora la miro con severidad. – sus hijos son un par muy bien portado. – mintió. – me alegro tanto ser su capitana, es una pena que se quedaran tan poco, apenas nos estábamos divirtiendo. –   
-Oh… pues, ¿Ustedes que dicen, les gusto el campamento? – Ramón tenía sus dudas aun del lugar, pero si todo estaba bien estructurado, reglas firmes y castigos justos, y si sus niños se divertían, no tendría de otra más que ceder a lo que le dijo Poppy antes de salir de casa “si los niños están bien deja que terminen el mes en el campamento”. - ¿Quieren quedarse otra semana? –  
-¡NO! – gritaron todos, los gemelos, la directora, Martha. Ramón miro de forma inquisidora a las dos mujeres, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo los gemelos hablaron.   
-Te extrañamos mucho… también a mamá, queremos regresar. –  
-Awww… mis bebés no estaban listos, lo sabía, solo que su madre no escucha, amo tener la razón, vayan al auto, yo llevo sus cosas. –   
.  
Los gemelos sonrieron felices y se encaminaron a saludar al chofer, que contento también les dio un grande y fuerte abrazo.   
.  
-Muy bien… ¿Qué hicieron mis hijos? – pregunto cruzado de brazo a las dos mujeres.   
-Sus hijos son unos angelitos señor Lombardi. –  
-Claro, “angelitos”, señora directora… solo ha pasado una vez que yo no los cuide, cuando tenían dos años y mi esposa se encargó de ellos, atacaron a un perro con cuchillos, quemaron un árbol familiar de su niñero y movilizaron a toda una ciudad al jugar escondidas, desde entonces no cometo el error de dejarlos al cuidado de otros, conmigo no se portan así, pero mi esposa… díganme, ¿Qué hicieron mis hijos? –  
-¡FUE HORRIBLE! – grito Martha. – lanzaron bombas de diamantina… -  
-Poppy… - susurro Ramón entre cerrando los ojos.   
-Cambiaron el champo de los baños por pegamento… -  
-Nube… -  
-Y no he mencionado las trampas de oso… -  
-Ese fui yo… -dijo en voz baja llevándose una mano al rostro. – Lo siento tanto, los niños normalmente no se comportan así y su madre les metió la idea de que en el campamento podían “divertirse sin preocuparse” cuanto lo siento, en verdad, sin duda esto no volverá a pasar, Blossom y Sage no volverán al campamento, estarán en casa y harán lo que siempre hacen, una rutina diaria comenzando desde las cuatro de la mañana haciendo ejercicios, después aprenderán a hacerse su propio desayuno para que sean niños independientes y… - Ramón siguió hablando de todo lo que normalmente hacían con los niños, tanta disciplina, ordenes, eran excesivas para ambas mujeres, ahora entendían porque los niños no paraban de hacer travesuras o de jugar sin escuchar ninguna orden, quien necesitaba descansar no era el padre de los hijos, era totalmente al revés.   
-Señor Ramón, lo comprendemos, no es necesario que nos explique. – comento la directora.   
-Los niños son traviesos, unos más que otros. – comento Martha ya más tranquila. – pero no por ello debe de privarlos de divertirse. –  
-Ellos se divierten en casa, créanme, sé que suena a que los tengo en un algún tipo de confinamiento, pero no es así, mis hijos… -  
-No decimos que los trate mal o los restrinja. – continúo diciendo la directora. – es solo que los niños necesitan despegarse de la rutina diaria y relacionarse con otras personas de las que normalmente están acostumbradas… por eso será un honor tenerlos de vuelta en el campamento el año que viene. –  
-Perdón…¿Qué? ¿los quiere de vuelta? – Ramón estaba verdaderamente confundido. – Mis hijos son… -  
-Son unos encantadores campistas. – alago Martha. – no hay actividad que no sepan hacer, ahora que lo pienso su falta de atención se debía a que parece que sus hijos ya conocían las actividades del campamento. –  
-Pues si… vivimos en el bosque, ellos suelen hacer todos los días cosas como acampar, localizar plantas, hacer fogatas, poner trampas… -  
-¡¿Trampas?! ¿Le enseña a sus hijos a poner trampas? – pregunto la directora.   
-Claro, para ladrones. –  
-¿Qué? – ambas mujeres no entendían.   
-Bueno, en nuestro bosque no hay animales grandes y la caza está prohibida, pero no estamos tan lejos del pueblo, los ladrones son una realidad, oh… y también les enseñe a desatarse de trampas y amarres, son muy buenos en escapar. –  
-¿Por qué hizo eso? – pregunto Martha tratando de mantenerse serena.   
-Uno puede ser presa de sus propias trampas… es una posibilidad. – respondió extrañado que no comprendieran la lógica de sus entrenamientos.   
-Señor Ramón, ¿Usted les enseño a hacer las bombas de brillantina? –  
-Ah no, ese no fui yo, esa fue mi esposa y lo del champo con pegamento fue mi hermano, se los aseguro, lo que yo les enseño son cosas que puede ayudarlos a sobrevivir en caso extremo de que… -  
-Entendemos perfectamente, ¿Qué le parece si el próximo año viene con una lista detallada de las cosas que saben y pueden hacer sus hijos? No sabe cuánto nos ayudaría. –  
-Claro, estaré encantada de hacerla. –   
.  
Los gemelos veían a su padre hablar y seguir hablando con la directora, ya estaban haciendo pucheros, querían volver a casa para ver a su madre. Finalmente vieron cómo se despedía de ambas mujeres y caminaba hacia ellos.   
.  
-Es hora de irnos. – comento subiendo a los niños al auto y poniéndoles sus respectivos cinturones de seguridad. – Vamos a casa a ver a su madre…cierto, ahora lo recuerdo, le mandare un mensaje para que sepa que vamos de vuelta. –  
.  
El viaje de regreso comenzó y los gemelos en un principio parecían estar muy activos, no paraban de hablar sobre las actividades del lugar, como pasaron las noches mirando estrellas por la ventana, nadando en el lago, haciendo kayak, las voces de los niños se fueron apagando, los ojos del par se cerraron por completo y el silencio reino en la parte de atrás.   
.  
-Siempre caen, no hay niño que se resista al movimiento del auto. – comento el chofer de forma amable, pero no hubo respuesta, tras una pequeña mirada en el retrovisor noto que tanto los gemelos como el padre estaban profundamente dormidos.   
.  
Al llegar al hogar una alegre Poppy grito de forma Alegre.   
.  
-¡BIEN VENIDOS A CASA! – mientras accionaba un pequeño cañón de confeti.   
.  
El chofer le pidió que guardara silencio con una seña, para después pedirle que se acercara, Poppy curiosa fue enseguida para encontrar a todos dormidos es la parte de atrás.   
.  
-Creo que los niños y el señor Ramón estaban muy cansado. –  
-Si, mi esposo no durmió bien estas dos semanas, estaba muy nervioso pensando que los gemelos podrían no divertirse en el campamento, paso varias noches sin dormir, ¿cree que podamos meter a los tres sin que se despierten? –  
-Por los niños no hay problemas, pero su esposo es otra historia. –  
-No se preocupe, entre los dos podremos, mi esposo suele tener un sueño un tanto pesado en ocasiones, en especial después de que se le paso una preocupación, sin duda no se despertara. –  
.  
Poppy llevo a Blossom primero, mientras el chofer bajaba las pocas maletas, la madre con cuidado todo a su segundo hijo y lo dejo en la sala. Había puesto una enorme colchoneta con sábanas y cojines suaves enfrente de la chimenea, tenía también dulces, bombones, jugo, panecillos y galletas, quería que le contaran lo divertido que fue para sus hijos esos días fuera de casa enfrente de la chimenea.  
.  
-¿Dónde le dejo el ultimo? – comento el chofer que llevaba a Ramón en la espalda con bastante dificultad.   
-¡Oh Dios! Le dije que yo lo ayudaría, por aquí, cerca de los gemelos. –   
.  
Acostaron a Ramón en la orilla de la colchoneta, este apenas si se inmuto por el cambio, los que si se movieron apenas sintieron su calor fueron los gemelos, que sin abrir los ojos se fueron acercando a su padre, Blossom se abrazó a su cintura mientras que Sage a su cuello, Ramón sonrió al sentirlos y los tres siguieron durmiendo placenteramente. Poppy despidió con agrado al chofer de la alcaldía, pensaba que tendría una agradable tarde familiar, pero la mayoría de los integrantes no estaban en condiciones para una fiesta de bienvenida.  
.  
-Sera para después. – susurro mientras se sentaba junto a ellos con un libro, nube, el viejo perro de la familia, se acercó para hacerle compañía, pero a los pocos minutos también se durmió. – Sola, me he quedado sola. –   
.  
Después de la pequeña siesta los pequeños se despertaron con la energía renovada, no paraban de hablar sobre sus travesuras, no les importo que su padre estuviera ahí presente frunciendo el ceño, sabían que su madre los protegería de cualquier regaño, llegada la noche el sueño les regreso a los niños, Ramón los ayudo a desempacar, los mando a bañarse y tras una ligera cena se fueron directo a la cama. Cayeron rendidos, ambos padres les paso lo mismo, pero a entradas horas de la noche, Poppy se giró con las ansias de disfrutar de los fuertes brazos de su esposo, pero no estaba en la cama.   
.  
Ramón no dejaba la costumbre de dar pequeños rondines para ver cómo estaban los gemelos, la luz de noche que proyectaba un reloj que los pequeños tenían alumbraba de manera tenue la habitación, se podía ver en ella estrellas, lunas, soles proyectados, siempre girando. El padre veía a sus hijos con detenimiento, los adoraba, aunque odia verlos con esos chupones, “tienen ya 5 años no 3” solía decirle a Poppy, pero ella le respondía “Un año más, cuando sean mayores ya no podrán usarlos”.   
.  
-Es que ya no son bebés. – susurro para él, estaba tan metido en su pelea mental que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposa.   
-Ramón, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Son las tres de la mañana, vuelve a dormir. –   
-Perdón ¿Te desperté? – pregunto un tanto confundido, pues ella no solía levantarse desde hacía tiempo atrás.   
-No, es solo que me giré y no te sentí… sabes qué extraño a mi hombre si está lejos, en especial en las noches. – comento con tono lubrico.   
.  
Poppy lo abrazo por la espalda con fuerza, mientras Ramón seguía contemplando a los gemelos.   
.  
-¿No los extrañabas? – pregunto aun sin ponerle mucha atención.   
-Mucho, pero les sentó bien el campamento, ahora, vuelve a la cama. –   
-Es que… solo quiero verlos un poco más. – Él realmente los había extrañado mucho, aun con ella en la casa y con nube, se había sentido completamente solo.   
.  
Poppy lo abrazo con más fuerza y comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de su camisa, las fue llevando más al sur, dentro de sus pantalones, sin ningún calentamiento previo se fue de lleno contra su miembro y comenzó a estimularlo sin pudor alguno; Ramón solo pudo recargar sus manos y frente sobre la pared, pues era obvio que su cuerpo lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que quisiera.   
.  
-¿Enserio? Aquí… en el pasillo, tan cerca de… - Ramón solo podía mirar de reojo al par que seguía dormido y al perro que por su avanzada edad ya no se levantaba hasta que salía el sol.   
-Si, cariño, estuviste distante estas dos semanas… y al fin te siento presente, Ramón, necesito de ti esta noche. – Comento con voz sensual mientras hacía de sus movimientos más rápidos y salvajes.   
-Está bien… tú ganas. -   
.  
Sin tardar un poco más, Ramón la puso contra la pared, la beso con fervor desmedido, Poppy rodio su cintura con sus piernas y sin ninguna pausa comenzaron la copula. Trataban de hacer el menos ruido posible, pero a la mujer se le escapaban uno que otro gemido que pronto callaba mordiendo el cuello de su esposo, él por su parte estaba más atento en mantenerla bien presionada contra la pared, tras cada envestida de su miembro esta se movía extasiada, complicando un poco la postura, cuando estuvo por llegar el orgasmo le susurró al oído.   
.  
-Si… así, sigue así… un poco más. – Poppy llego a la gloria soltando un par de gritos cortos, relajo su cuerpo y se abrazó con ternura a Ramón mientras este seguía en lo suyo, pronto logro su objetivo, lo supo por como mordía su bata de dormir. Estaba tan feliz por ese breve encuentro, sentir su miembro aun vibrante dentro de ella, estar atrapada entre su cuerpo y el muro; tan maravilloso momento espontaneo, a la mitad de la noche, en medio del pasillo, en ese estado de completo éxtasis, volteó embobada a la entrada del cuarto de los gemelos, se llevó la gran sorpresa de ver a uno de ellos con los ojos bien abiertos mirándolos con esos ojos penetrantes, un leve escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y dijo de la manera más dulce para alertar a su esposo. – Pero miren nada más quien ha caído de la cama. –   
-Escuche ruidos raros. – comento el pequeño que se tallaba los ojos. – ¿Papá te lastimo? –  
.  
Ramón volteo a ver al pequeño, daba gracias que ambos tuvieran puestos sus batas de dormir, el largo de estás no dejaban ver lo obvio.   
.  
-¿A mí? Claro que no ¿Por qué lo dices? –  
.  
La pareja se separó tan rápido como pudo, arreglándose la ropa, también agradecían que la oscuridad los ayudara en aquella odisea.   
.  
-Mami grito raro… - comento haciendo pucheros.   
-Ah… pero mami no gritaba de dolor. – le siguió hablando Poppy mientras se hincaba para tenerlo cara a cara, la oscuridad también la ayudo a no temerle a esos absorbentes ojos. – Papi abrazo muy fuerte a mami. –  
-¿Y te lastimo? –  
-No, no… papi no me lastimo, es que me gustó mucho su abrazo, fue un grito de felicidad. – comento con suave voz.   
-Oh… - Sage al fin parecía estar satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero aun así no volvía a su cama.   
-Ahora, ¿Me vas a decir que hace un galán como tú en un pasillo oscuro y tétrico como este? –   
-Tengo sed. – pujo el niño.   
-Oh, entonces ¿Me permites acompañarte abajo por un vaso de agua? –  
-Si… - respondió para darle la mano.   
.  
Poppy y Sage comenzaron a bajar las escaleras tomados de la mano.   
.  
-Enciende la luz de las escaleras, no quiero accidentes. – le dijo Ramón a Poppy.   
-Claro…- al prenderlas pudo ver lo muy enojado que estaba su esposo por lo sucedido.   
-Discúlpame, no lo vi. – le comento después del hecho, al estar los dos en su cuarto nuevamente solos. – yo que iba a saber que le daría sed a esa hora. –  
-No te estoy culpando. –  
-Pues parece que si. –  
-Poppy, si quieres culpables lo somos ambos, no debimos hacerlo en el pasillo y menos alado de la habitación de los niños. –  
-Bien, ya no lo haremos cerca de ellos, ¿Feliz? –  
-No. –  
-¿Y ahora que? –  
-Esto se acabo. –  
-¿Qué se acabo? –  
-El sexo. –  
-¿QUE? ¿CÓMO QUE SE ACABO? – grito la mujer.   
-Cálmate, me refiero a que no lo haremos ni cerca de ellos, esto no nos volverá a pasar, o se hace de noche, o cuando ellos no estén, pero si ellos… -  
-Si, si, esta bien, creo que ya te entendí, nada de sexo cerca de los niños. –  
-Pensé que era una regla obvia. –   
-¡AAAAhhh Ramón! –  
.  
El primer campamento de los niños había causado todo un revuelo en las actividades en la casa, aunque pasaron la primera prueba, ya sabrían que espera para el año entrante, nuevas reglas, nuevas aventuras y una nueva amiga que conocer, aunque fue breve su encuentro también marcaria una nueva regla en casa.


	3. Cristal

Ramón estaba de nuevo en espera por Blossom y Sage. Otro año y su segundo campamento, esta vez se quedaron el mes completo, y como lo habia prometido, entrego una lista completa de las cosas que los gemelos eran capaces de hacer. Se estaba comenzando a impacientar, los niños se estaban tardando y él de verdad quería verlos de nuevo, los extraño aun más que el año pasado “Ya tienen 6 años, solo quieren divertirse” le habia dicho su esposa que una vez más brillaba por su ausencia. En esta ocacion no habia una bienvenida con bombones asados y juegos. La gobernante de Villa Trolls se encontraba de viajes de negocios, no volveria hasta la próxima semana; Ramón se comenzaba a preguntar si las cosas serian asi siempre, el yendo por sus hijos al dichoso campamento “Yo ni siquiera quería que vinieran” pensó con amargura “La idea fue suya y parece que ni le importa” a veces pensaba que aquel conflicto que casi los separa no habia pasado del todo, que quedaban cosas por resolver, pero tras meditarlo un rato lo dejo a un lado, su esposa era asi de distraída, no estaba haciendo nada de eso apropósito, no era su culpa que el alcalde de Goblins City la llamara a una junta de emergencia. Aun un tanto ensimismado, reacciono sorprendido cuando una bella mujer lo llamo por su nombre.   
.  
-¿Ramón? –  
.  
Él volteo a verla, de tez clara, ojos cafes, un cabello castaño oscuro que casi llegaba al negro, sus labios carnosos de un suave color coral, llevaba puesta una simple camisa blanca y unos jeans con tenis negros. Ramón no sabia de quien se trataba, juraría que jamas la habia visto en su vida.   
.  
-Hola ¿Cómo has estado? – Lo saludo la dama como si fueran una vieja amiga.   
-¿Disculpa… me hablas a mi? –  
-Claro que si… ¿No me recuerdas? – la mujer rio con soltura para luego decir. – Claro, no te culpo, solo me viste una vez en tu boda ¿lo recuerdas ahora? –  
-Realmente no, lo siento. – se disculpo apenado.   
-No lo sientas, no eres computadora para recordar a cada persona que ves una sola vez en tu vida. –   
-Pues mi memoria no es buena en comparación a la tuya. –  
-No, mi memoria también es mala, no te recordaría si no fuera que Poppy no para de hablar de ti cuando va a Globblin City. –   
-¿Ella hace eso? Disculpa ¿Pero quien eres? – A Ramón le comenzaba a molestar tener una charla con alguien desconocida.   
-Soy Sarah, la esposa de Jareth, el alcalde de Globlin City … Poppy debe de estar en junta con él ahora por el problema del lago apestoso, mi esposo lleva años tratando de salvarlo y volverlo a su gloria de antes, pero aun no se sabe que es lo que causa la contaminación de las aguas, creen que alguna ciudad conecto sus drenajes al subsuelo del rio subterráneo que lo nutre. –  
-Oh… yo no sabia… - Ramón quedo impresionado, desconocia que su esposa tratara temas tan serios, no es que la subestimara, pero solia pensar que no hacia otra cosa que tener comidas formales, cortar listones de inauguración y besar bebés, eso ultimo le dio un click en la memoria de Ramón. - ¡SARAH! Ya recuerdo, fuiste a nuestra boda con tú bebé. –  
-Si, Cristal, es mi única hija. –  
-Claro, durmió toda la ceremonia y la fiesta también, me alegro que Blossom y Sage me hicieran caso en eso, les dije que no molestaran a la bebé y lo hicieron, hubiera lamentado mucho que la hicieran llorar. –  
-No creo que eso hubiera pasado, además, tus bebés eran adorables, apuesto que aun lo son, ¿Dónde están por cierto? –  
-Aun no llegan, no deben de tardar, vine a recogerlos para volver a casa. –  
-¿Enserio? ¡Que pena! Yo apenas vengo a dejar a Cristal, no van a reencontrarse. –   
-Oh… no lo habia pensado, quizás el próximo año puedan estar las mismas fechas. –   
-Eso seria encantador, Poppy me habla tanto de sus hijos, y yo le cuento eso a Cristal, siempre me pregunta cuando podrá conocerlos, Cristal no deja de insistir, creo que debi de preguntar las fechas que los dejaban. –   
-De verdad lo siento, no lo sabia… - Ramón divago un poco. – Bueno, quizás los niños quieran quedarse otra semana, si ellos quieren podrían… -  
-¡NO! – se escucho gritar al par. – Queremos irnos. – dijeron habiendo pucheros.   
-Bien, bien, yo dije que si querían. –  
-Pues no queremos. –  
.  
Sarah volvió a reir de esa manera tan sutil, captando la atención de los niños. Bajo sus gafas los ojos de los gemelos la veian embobados. Silenciosos de golpe, el padre tomo la oportunidad para presentarlos.   
.  
-Blossom, Sage, ella es Sarah, una amiga de su madre. –  
-¿Solo de ella? – comento burlona.   
-No, claro, es que… yo, lo siento, es solo… - Ramón se puso nervioso y sin saber que decir, la mujer era agradable, pero no podia decir que fuera su amiga, ni conocida, apenas si la recordaba.   
-Esta bien, lo entiendo, a mi también me cuesta hacer amigos, y es cansado, teniendo un esposo que es alcalde y anda de aquí a allá con personas diferentes, reuniones, fiestas, acompañarlo es cansado, yo estoy feliz en casa, sola, con mis cuadernos, manuscritos, pinturas… oh, lo siento, olvide mencionarlo, soy escritora. –   
-Ya veo. – Ramón se relajo al escuchar aquello, era bueno saber que no era el único en sufrir por la socialización de su esposa. – Poppy y yo padecemos de lo mismo, al principio eran unas peleas que…-   
-Ni las menciones, antes Jareth me forzaba a ir, ahora solo me pregunta, me ruega un rato y luego lo deja, creo que mejoro bastante. –   
-Si, Poppy me presiona más por los niños y… ¿Y mis niños? ¿Blossom, Sage? –   
.  
Ramón entro en un pequeño estado paranoico, pero casi de inmediato los gemelos aparecieron ocultando algo en sus espaldas.   
.  
-Muy bien ¿Qué tienen ahí? – Los regaño, quien sabe que travesura habrían hecho.   
-No es para ti. – contesto el par.   
-¿Qué no es para mi? –  
-No, es para ella. – dijeron sonrojados.  
.  
El par dio un paso enfrente cerca de Sarah y alzaron al mismo tiempo cada uno una simple flor de campo. Los gemelos se pusieron aun más rojos, Ramón jamas los habia visto tan sonrojados y tiernos.   
.  
-Lo siento tanto, creo que mis hijos tienen un pequeño crush contigo. –  
-Pero que lindas flores. – dijo la mujer mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ramón. – Son las flores más lindas que he visto. -  
-Son para ti. – dijeron los niños muy quedo y casi imposible de escuchar, Sarah se hinco para estar al mismo nivel y tomando cada una les dijo. – Muchas gracias caballeros. –   
.  
Los niños corrieron a ocultar sus rostros tras las piernas de su padre, comenzaron a aferrarse tan fuerte que a Ramón le comenzó a doler.   
.  
-¡Hey! … Cuidado. –  
-Son en verdad flores hermosas, las pondré en un libro pesado para que perduren por siempre. –   
-Gracias. – Susurro Ramón.   
-Solo me gustaría. – Dijo en voz alta para que los gemelos la escucharan mejor. – Tener un poco más de ellas, podría hacerme un bonito separador. –  
.  
Tan rápidos como una bala, ambos niños salieron disparados a buscar más.   
.  
-Gracias otra vez, un poco más y hubiera perdido las piernas por falta de circulación. – comento Ramón.   
-Ni lo menciones. –  
-Mami, ya estoy lista para bajar del auto. – se escucho una vocecita muy suave.   
-Claro cariño, enseguida te bajo. –   
.  
Sarah bajo de un auto cercano a una hermosa niña de risos perfectos y ojos azules cual céfiro, bestia con ropas de princesa, parecía en si que asistiría a una fiesta de disfraces y no a un campamento.   
.  
-Tu hija, me imagino. –  
-Acertaste, Cristal, te presento al señor Ramón, Ramón, ella es mi hija Cristal. –  
-Es un placer. – dijo la niña haciendo un ademan con su vestido.   
-El placer es mio, ¡Dios! No te dije el nombre de los mios. –  
-Descuida, los mencionaste. –  
-Disculpa, no soy bueno con las presentaciones, por lo regular mi esposa es quien las hace. –   
-Y que lo digas, Jareth tiene la mala costumbre de presentarme y contestar por mi. –  
-Mami, ¿este es el lugar? – menciono la niña de 5 años.   
-Si, pero cielo, Blossom y Sage regresaran hoy a casa, su papá. – menciono haciendo un ademan a Ramón. – Ha venido por ellos. –   
-Oh ¿Entonces no voy a poder conocerlos? –  
-Puedes conocerlos, mis hijos fueron a buscar flores, ¿Por qué no vas por ellos? Eso me ayudaría mucho, tenemos que irnos. – dijo eso ultimo para Sarah. – les prometo que el año que viene estarán al menos un mes juntos. –  
-Claro, nos pondremos de acuerdo. –   
-Entonces voy a buscarlos. – dijo la niña decidida mientras abría su paraguas y se levantaba un poco las enaguas de su vestido.   
-No creo que mi hija sobreviva en el campamento. – Menciono Sarah viendo a su hija alejarse.   
-Yo tampoco. – comento Ramón al ver como la pequeña pisaba de manera extraña para no manchar sus zapatos. – Quiero decir… tal vez le siente bien. –   
.  
La mujer volvió a reír, las torpezas de Ramón le recordaban cosas que ella solía hacer, los dos adultos se quedaron platicando en espera de sus hijos.  
La pequeña Cristal saltaba charcos y lodo tratanto de que nada de eso tocara sus finas ropas, cuando unos lentes de sol le dieron en uno de sus zapatos, curiosa los levanto, un niño paso a un lado de ella.   
.  
-Descuida. – decía mientras se echaba a correr con un ramo de flores. – Yo le dare las tuyas en mi nombre. –  
-¡Sage! Devuelveme mis gafas. –   
-No sé donde están. -contesto para perderse entre la multitud.   
-¡Sage! Sabes lo que dice papá ¡SAGE! –   
.  
El pequeño palpaba el piso buscando sus gafas sin ningún éxito, mantiena los ojos cerrados con fuerza, al percatarse que no lograría nada de esa forma, los abrió a la vez que los cubria con sus manos, como si se tapara del sol, fue ahí que escucho la suave voz de una niña.   
.  
-¿Son estos tus lentes? –   
.  
Blossom no tuvo tiempo de razonar, destapo sus ojos y la miro directo a la cara. Aquella bella niña solto las gafas y abrió grandes los ojos denotando una gran sorpresa, parecía estar en shock, se puso palida, gritaría en cualquier momento sin duda.   
.  
-Lo siento. – Comento apenado cubriendo de nuevo sus ojos. – Mis ojos son raros, lo sé, lamento que los vieras. –   
.  
Blossom sintió como un par de manos apartaron las suyas, la niña lo hizo levantar la vista.   
.  
-Tus ojos… - comento.   
-Lo sé, son terroríficos, mi papá dice que… -  
-No, son hermosos. – comento embobada perdiéndose en la mirada del niño.   
.  
Nadie nunca lo habia visto con tanto cariño sin sus lentes, no por tanto tiempo, Blossom comenzó a sentir su estomago raro, como si se revolviera por dentro, sentía cosquillas por todo su cuerpo y la mejillas y orejas las tenia muy calientes.   
.  
-Yo… es que… mi papá… si me ve sin los lentes va a castigarme. –   
-Cierto, lo siento, mil disculpas. – comento haciendo una reverencia, levanto los lentes del suelo y se los entrego.   
-Gracias. – Los tomo muy ruborizado.   
-Me llamo Cristal ¿Y tú? –   
-Soy Blossom… - Balbucio, por algún motivo su corazón latía fuerte y las piernas le temblaban.   
-Creo que mi madre está hablando con tu padre. –   
-¿Enserio? –   
-Si, eres Blossom, tu hermano menor se llama Sage, la señora Poppy nos visita mucho en Globin City, mi papá es el alcalde. –   
-Oh ¿Conoces a mi mamá? –  
-Si, aunque no suelo hablar mucho con ella, y cuando lo hago habla mucho de ustedes. –   
.  
La niña tenía una dicción y soltura de hablar no muy propias de su edad, pero ese detalle cautivo aún más al pequeño.   
.  
-¿Qué edad tienes? – Pregunto curioso el niño.   
-Tengo 5 años ¿Y tú? –  
-6, no es ilegal. – Comento contento.   
\- ¿Qué no es ilegal? –   
-Pues… mi abuelo dijo… Es que mi papá y mi mamá… - a Blossom se le trabo la lengua y no pudo seguir con la charla, Cristal tomo aquello como un gesto muy enternecedor, no se le notaba, porque sabía ocultarlo mejor que el niño, pero estaba totalmente flechada por él. “Amor a primera vista” pensó la pequeña, igual que los cuentos de princesas y dragones que le leía su madre.   
-Su padre me dijo que están por irse, es una lástima, yo apenas vengo llegando. – Blossom quería contestarle, decir cualquier cosa, pero su boca no se abría. – Vayamos con ellos, mi madre aún no se despide de mi. –   
.  
Ambos niños caminaron de regreso, la única que hablaba era cristal que no salía del tema de lo pintoresco que era el campamento, al fin llegaron al punto de reunión donde todos estaban, Sage estaba de nuevo escondido entre las piernas de su padre, mientras que Sarah no paraba de alagarlo por el obsequio. Al ver a Ramón tan cerca, Blossom se echó a correr imitando lo que su hermano hacía.   
.  
-Y el segundo enamorado llego ¿Dónde te habías metido Blossom? –   
.  
El pequeño no contesto, solo lo abrazo más fuerte.   
.  
-Bien, bien, entiendo, es hora de irnos. – le dijo Ramón a sus hijos. – Sarah, fue un gusto conocerte, Blossom, Sage, despídanse de ella, ah… y de Cristal, olvide presentarlos de nuevo. –   
-Descuide, Blossom y yo ya nos presentamos. – dijo con gentileza Cristal.   
-Oh, pues… Sage, saluda y despídete de Cristal. –   
-Hola y Adiós. – Dijo el menor asomando su cabeza para luego ocultarla rápidamente.   
-No, me refería a… ah, compórtense como lo hacen en casa. –   
-Déjalos Ramón, están apenados. –   
-Ah… de verdad, ellos no suelen actuar así. –   
-Tus hijos son tiernos, espero verlos el próximo año. –  
-Si, eso espero. –   
-Cristal, cielo, despídete. –   
-Hasta luego Sage, hasta pronto Blossom. – el pequeño al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios solo pudo ruborizarse más.   
-Bien, vámonos o nunca llegaremos. – Ramón trato de quitarse a los dos, pero ante cada intento los gemelos se aferraban más. – Ok, si así lo quieren. – Ramón comenzó a caminar con ellos adheridos a las piernas, apenas logro quitárselos al entrar al auto. - ¿Pero que les pasa a los dos? Nunca actuaron así antes, en casa no son así, solo porque ven a una mujer bonita no deben de… -  
.  
Sage le ponía atención a lo que decía su padre, pero Blossom estaba más atento a la niña de rulos perfectos que lo despedía con un pañuelo bien en alto.   
.  
-Creo… - dijo Sarah llamando la atención de su hija. – Que alguien encontró una distracción en quien pensar. –   
-Es un niño encantador. – Menciono cubriendo su cara con su abanico.   
-¿Encantador? Singular palabra. –  
-La uso muy seguido. – trato de disminuir la importancia de lo que dijo.   
-Claro mi pequeña estrella. –   
-Mamá, crees que Blossom, quiero decir, que ellos… -  
-¿Si? –  
-¿Qué yo les simpatice? –   
-Claro que si, cielo. –  
-Blossom casi no hablo y su hermano Sage, es muy burdo. –   
-Es porque son niños, se pusieron tímidos al ver lo hermosa que eres. –   
-Oh… ¿Por eso no hablaba? –   
-Si, es un niño muy lindo, recuerda lo que dice tu padre. –   
-Si no obtengo lo que quiero, él lo conseguirá para mi. –   
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! Él dice “Da amor y eso te regresaran” –   
-Ah, eso… si, pero y si no. –   
-Bueno, en ese caso tu padre hara lo que dijo, ¡Dios! Tengo que hablar con ese hombre, no puede ir por ahí hechizando a las personas. –   
-Papá es bueno. –   
-Si, a su estilo, pero lo que hace no es correcto, amor, prométeme que no le diras de esto a tu padre, si se entera será horrible. –   
-¿Por qué? Papá siempre consigue lo que quiero. –   
.  
Sarah en ocasiones como esa se sentía mal al permitir que Jareth la mimara tanto, pero pensó con astucia su explicación.   
.  
-¿Quieres un amor de verdad o uno de mentiras? –   
-Uno de verdad, como en los cuentos que me lees. –   
-Si tu padre se entera que te conseguirá uno falso. –   
-¿Falso? – pregunto preocupada.   
-Si, falso, ya sea que lo forcé con amenazas o lo hechice, lo que Blossom sentirá por ti no seria real, no le cuentes nada de esto. –   
.  
Cristal pensó mejor las cosas, quería que el amor de Blossom fuera verdadero, por lo que nunca le conto a su padre de su encuentro con el par. Su estancia en el campamento fue un tanto estresante para ella, lodo, actividades físicas, calor, aire, lluvia, pero logro sobrevivir y sin dudas esperaba con ansias el próximo año donde los gemelos serian sus compañeros.


	4. Suset

Blossom y Sage iban una vez más al campamento de verano, seria él primero año que pasarían los dos meses enteros, esta decisión, por extraño que pareciera, había sido tomado en acuerdo por los dos padres, debido al reciente fallecimiento de nube, aquel can de raza gran danés que los vio crecer. Ramón concordó con Poppy, los niños necesitaban distraerse para pasar el mal trago, y él también, quería deshacerse de las cosas de su mejor amigo, pues cada que las veía, la pena lo volvía a embargar. Luego de tener una breve charla con la directora del campamento, se despidió de sus hijos y regreso a casa, esta vez, sin quejarse de haber sido llevado por el chofer de la alcaldía.   
.  
Las semanas pasaron, y Ramón aun encontraba pequeños pelos de perro, a veces, sin darse cuenta, dejaba en una esquina arrumbado a aquella maraña de tierra, pelusas y pelos blanquecinos, como si pasara la suficiente cantidad de tiempo, esa basura se transformaría en su mejor amigo. Pero no pasaba, y al cabo de las ocho semanas, la casa estaba tan limpia, como si nunca hubiera existido aquel ser, el piso pulido, el filtro de la lavadora limpio, aun le dolía, ahora, con todo eso borrado, podría ir por sus hijos al campamento, le tocaba a él recuperarse de la perdida, sumergiéndose en la rutina del día al día.   
.  
Llego al campamento, se dirigió con la directora, quien mando a buscar a sus hijos, estos llegaron corriendo al verlo y se aferraron a su cintura con fuerza.   
.  
-Yo también los extrañe. – les dijo correspondiéndoles al posar sus manos sobre sus cabezas. - ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto con cariño a ambos.   
-¡NOS VIOLARON! – grito el par con caras sonrojadas.   
-¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamo molesto posando su mirada enfadada sobre la directora y jefa de sección.   
-¡No, no, no! ¡Esta todo una mal entendido! – trato de explicar la directora.   
-Pues más vale que me lo explique si no quiere que… -   
-Es por una nueva niña, vera… - Comenzó a explicar la jefa de sección.   
.  
El día que llegaron los gemelos al campamento, los niños llegaron un poco cabizbajos, la pérdida de su adorado can les había minado el entusiasmo, cosa que alegro hasta cierto punto a los jefes y encargados de la sección a la que pertenecían, conforme pasaron los días Blossom y Sage fueron recobrando el ánimo, así como las ganas de hacer travesuras. Comenzaron lentamente, escondiendo algún bicho en las mochilas de los cuidadores, hasta hacer bromas en el comer, donde todas las secciones colindaban, no se dieron cuenta que llamaron la atención de una pequeña niña de una más abajo.   
.  
Las secciones en el campamento se dividían por edades y grupos, para tener mejor control de todos los niños y niñas, de 5 a 7 años estaban en una sección de cabañas, separados por cinco grupos de 10 integrantes, varones y damas en casas separadas, en la siguiente, pequeños de 8 a 10, y consecutivamente de la misma forma, hasta la edad de 25 años.  
.  
Suset era una niña de 6 años, había ido al campamento por tradición familiar, se perdió de asistir a sus cinco por una varicela que la mantuvo en cama. La pequeña vivía en un condado donde los niños eran algo raro de ver, la escuela más cercana a su hogar estaba a dos horas de distancia, tomando la autopista, no pasaban autobuses tan seguido, era necesario tomar uno foráneo, los padres de la menor eran alcaldes de la zona, por decirlo así, pues en épocas electorales, a veces ganaba su madre y a veces su padre. La escuela por ellos no fue un problema, la niña estudiaba en casa desde temprana edad, pero veían con preocupación cómo su hija crecía rodeada de solo adultos; a gritos pedía divertirse, pero no había ni un solo niño de su edad a kilómetros de distancia, cuando llegaba a tener contacto con alguno era demasiado intensa, asustando hasta al niño más hiperactivo, “solo le falta aprender a socializar” decía su tía Down, quien pasaba el mayor tiempo con ella, jugando a todo tipo de cosas, le había llenado la cabeza de historias sobre “amigas” otras niñas con las que podría jugar y divertirse cuando fuera al campamento.  
.  
Más cuando llego la pequeña con su tosca forma de ser, simplemente no encajo, las demás niñas la consideraron rara y rechazaron su presencia desde el inicio, mientras que las demás del grupo hablaban de moños y muñecas, Suset estaba más interesada en recolectar alimañas y llenarse de lodo, motivo por el cual la tomaban de burla. Estaba acostumbrada a las excursiones, vivía en lo alto de una montaña, en un bosque muy húmedo y un tanto sombrío, el cual solía tener neblina, estar en un bosque diferente, lleno de flores, insectos, pájaros y otras niñas, la animaron a pensar que, si no podía ser amigas de ellas, podría ser amigas de otras más.   
.  
Por eso cuando vio a ese par en el comedor hacer un par de bromas, comenzó a seguirlos a todos lados, siempre que pudiera escaparse de las actividades de su sección.  
.   
-¿Qué están haciendo? – se animó a preguntar, con mucha curiosidad al verlos planear por milésima vez una broma.   
.  
Blossom y Sage voltearon a verla algo confundidos por su presencia.  
.   
-Nada. – respondieron a coro, no se iba a echar de cabeza ellos solo.   
-¿Es una broma? –   
-Claro que no. – volvieron a corear.   
.  
La broma era sencilla, un balde de agua sobre la puerta, aunque para dos niños, era una hazaña difícil de lograr sin tirar el líquido sobre ellos.   
.  
-Oh, oh, ya sé que están haciendo, van a hacer que ese balde caiga sobre una jefa, yo la traigo. – comentó entusiasmada, abriendo la puerta con rudeza y tirando a los dos hermanos con todo y balde. – Jefa Julieta, jefa Julieta… venga, venga, tiene que ver esto en el cuarto de limpieza. – dijo haciendo que la jefa la siguiera.   
.  
La joven tutora abrió la puerta, encontrando a los dos niños empapados en el suelo.   
.  
-¿Qué travesura están planeando? – les pregunto molesta.   
-Ninguna. – respondieron mirando con enojo a la niña.   
.  
Suset vio como ambos fueron mandados a la cabaña del castigo, no entendía si ese era su fin con aquella broma, pero creía que había estado bien si el chiste era molestar a la maestra, la cual casi sacaba chispas. Regreso a su cabaña asignada a la hora de dormir y se topó con las miradas de desagrado de sus compañeras.   
.  
-¿Ya vieron quien regreso? – pregunto una niña con frenos de caballo.   
-Es la niña insecto, ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu horrible agujero? Gusano asqueroso. – le dijo una niña rubia con coletas, apoyada por las demás niñas en sus camas.   
-Realmente espero que no vengas en año que viene, nadie te quiere aquí, no tienes ni una solo amiga. – comento otra.   
-Ni siquiera los horribles niños quieren estar contigo. – menciono otra regordeta.   
-Si tengo amigas, pero no son de esta sección. – se defendió.   
-Ah si, ¿Cómo son? – la retaron a que hablara de ellas.   
-Pues tienen ropa, cabello y unos lentes más bonitos que los suyos. –   
.  
Todas se rieron por lo que dijo.  
.   
-¿Y cómo se llaman? – pregunto la niña regordeta.   
-Se llaman… pues… es que… no se los pregunte. –   
.  
Las niñas se partieron de risa, Suset tuvo que irse a la cama escuchando como la llamaban mentirosa o que tenía amigas imaginarias, a la mañana siguiente les comento.   
.  
-Las voy a traer, así verán que mis amigas son mejores que todas ustedes juntas. –   
.  
Nadie le creyó. Ese día estuvo repleto de actividades y Suset no pudo escaparse ni una sola vez, tampoco tuvo oportunidad de verlos en los grupos de otras secciones, pero eso no la desanimo, todas las secciones estaban juntas en el gran comedor, sin duda ahí los encontraría. La niña miro a todos lados, hasta que finalmente vio las dos melenas coloridas y esos lujosos pares de lente.   
.  
-¡Hola! – Casi grito la niña al sentarse en la misma mesa con ella.   
-Disculpa ¿Te perdiste? – le comento Blossom.   
-Soy yo, ¿No me recuerdan? Ayer jugamos en la cabaña de limpieza. –   
-Ni como olvidarte. – se quejó Sage en un susurro.   
-Mis compañeras creen que las imagino, pero están aquí, y todos las ven, así que no puedo estar imaginándolas. – decía mientras que con la cuchara lanzaba pudin por todos lados. – A sí que, si vienen conmigo para que me dejen de molestar, eso sería… -   
-Si, aja… mira, nuestra sección tiene una actividad ahora mismo. – dijo Blossom, levantándose al mismo tiempo que su hermano.   
-Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora. –   
-Oh, oh, tengo una mejor idea para no interrumpir, ¿Qué tal si vienen conmigo a la fiesta de clausura? Ahí mis compañeras verán que son reales. –   
.  
Blossom y Sage se miraron sabiendo que su padre no deseaba estar en la dichosa fiesta de clausura, les autorizo quedarse los dos meses, pero advirtiendo que no se quedarían para el evento.   
.  
-Eso suena una maravillosa idea. – casi cantaron los dos con una sonrisa maquiavélica. – Iremos a ver a tus amigas en la fiesta. – le aseguraron con malicia. – Hasta entonces. – se despidieron, esperando no tener que toparse más con su presencia.   
Pero para desgracia del par, eso no paso, se la topaban en cada broma, sencilla o elaborada que trataran de hacer, las arruinaba todas, era sumamente molesto para ambos, al grado que la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaron tratando de no ser encontrados por la niña.   
-¿Qué están haciendo? – les pregunto Kana cuando los vio tratando de camuflajearse entre unos helechos.   
-Nos escondemos. – les respondieron los dos.   
-¿De quién? –   
-De ese monstruo. – apuntaron en dirección de la niña sin salir del arbusto.   
-¿Por qué lo hacen? No se ve que se mala. –   
-Eso dices tú porque no arruina ninguna de tus bromas. – se quejo Sage.   
-Es que yo no hago bromas… - le contesto Kana, algo risueño por su acción. – Nos vemos después, los de mi sección iremos en kayak a la cascada, nos vemos más tarde. –   
.  
Al irse por la vereda se topó de frente a la niña, de forma amable le saludo, pero esta simplemente le volteo la cara y un tanto altanera le dijo.   
.  
-Yo no hablo con sucios niños. –   
-Pero si tu estas más sucia… - susurro Kana que la vio llena de lodo por estar metiéndose en agujero tratando de encontrar a los gemelos.   
.  
Suset sabia dos cosas, las amigas son la cosa más valiosa en la vida, se lo recordaba la tía Down en cada fiesta de té privada que tenían, y por su madre, los niños eran sucios, garrapatas, mentirosos, hijos de… no sabía la última parte, porque su padre siempre la silenciaba, pero la única advertencia que le había dado su madre, era que se alejara de los niños. Conseguir una amiga era de suma importancia, y al saber que ahora tenía dos, la ponía muy contenta, sería lo primero que le presumiría a su tía cuando fuera a recogerla.   
Las semanas pasaron rápido, ya estaba por acabarse los dos meses, Blossom y Sage no se podían ir sin hacer una broma épica, con mucho esfuerzo de no ser descubiertos por la niña, pudieron conseguir un globo gigante de la cabaña de manualidades, asaltando la alacena, consiguieron chispas de colores y jarabe de chocolate, se las amañaron para lograr hacer una mezcla lo suficientemente liquida, pero sin dejar de ser viscosa, para hacerla entrar en el globo, muy tarde, una noche antes del final del campamento, llevaron aquel plan acabo. Los jefes de sección y capitanes solían tener una junta en un área cerca del lago, pero un tanto escondidas de las cabañas donde los niños dormían, su plan consistía en esperar ver pasar a alguno alto directivo y lanzarle el globo desde la rama de un árbol, ya tenían un buen objetivo, pero una vocecita los congelo con las manos en la masa.   
-¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto la niña desde la base del árbol.  
.  
Para Blossom y Sage el sonido de su aguda voz era igual que el sonido de una pizarra siendo maltratada, se quedaron con los brazos levantados, sosteniendo con dificultad el globo.   
.  
-¡Nada! – le gritaron de manera susurrante.   
-¿Le van a lanzar globos a los jefes? Uh, yo quiero ayudar. –   
-No, no, no… no subas. –   
-¿Por qué no? – pregunto a casi nada de empezar escalar.   
-La rama es muy chica, no cabemos todos. – Se le ocurrió decir a Sage.   
-Claro que sí, yo soy muy delgada, solo háganme espacio. –   
.  
La niña subió aun en contra de la súplica de ambos, al tratar de trepar a la rama donde ellos estaban sentados, pego un brinco, haciendo que esta se moviera, los gemelos no pudieron mantener el equilibrio con el gordo y pesado globo sobre sus cabezas, los tres cayeron al piso, cuando pensaron que lo peor paso, pues caer de sentón en la tierra no era divertido, el globo les reventó encima, bañándolos de pies a cabeza de la empalagosa mezcla.   
.  
-¡Eso fue divertido! – exclamo la niña alzando las manos.   
-¡Cállate! Nos van a oír. – le pidió Sage, cubriéndole la boca.   
-Hay que quitarnos esta cosa. – menciono Blossom lleno de chispas de colores.   
-Regresemos a la cabaña. – sugiero Sage.   
-No, dejaremos un rastro pegajoso si nos vamos así. – dijo Blossom.   
-Los baños externos están cerrados. – le recordó su hermano.   
-Tal vez en el lago. – dijo pensativo el niño.   
-Uh… nado nocturno en el lago, ¡Genial! – grito Suset, corriendo en dirección al agua.   
.  
Blossom y Sage la siguieron de mala gana, primero porque no querían dejar un resto que los incriminara y en segunda porque no querían que nadie se enterara de que fracasaron en su intento de hacer una broma, siguieron al infante, entrando al lago hasta que el agua les llego a los muslos, estaban limpiándose lo más rápido que podían cuando la niña dijo.   
.  
-Ya sé, vi esto en una película que veía la tía Down, ¡Nado desnuda entre amigas! – grito para comenzar a quitarse la ropa.   
.  
Los gemelos vieron a la niña con un tanto de repulsión, no solo eso, esa pequeña los tenía hartos a ambos, era demasiado insistente en tener su amistad, y ni siquiera les había preguntado sus nombres, estaban seguros que, en esos dos meses, la niña no sabía nada sobre ellos.   
.  
-¿Qué esperan? Quítense la ropa. – les exigió apareciendo de la nada y halando los pantalones de ambos.   
.  
Las partes privadas de los niños quedaron expuestas, petrificados por la acción de la niña, que solo veía detenidamente eso que los diferenciaba, volteo a verlos pensativa.   
.  
-Ustedes no son niñas. – comento algo extrañada.   
-¡CLARO QUE NO LO SOMOS! – gritaron molestos subiéndose los pantalones, sus mejillas estaban rojizas, tanto por la ira como por la vergüenza.   
-Creí que eran niñas, usan ropa muy bonita y lentes. –   
-¡Es porque somos modelos! – le explicaron molestos.   
-No parecen niños. –   
-Y tú no pareces niña… - le respondió Blossom.   
-Exacto, las niñas suelen ser más limpias y menos... – le grito Sage, apoyado con una afirmación de su hermano, pero teniendo dificultad para hablar por el coraje.   
-Bueno, no me importa que sean niños, les dejare ser mis amigos solo porque me caen bien. – dijo dándoles unas palmadas. – Tal vez a mi mamá no le importe, porque no son como los otros niños. –   
-Ah, la voy a matar… - exclamo Sage, pero su hermano lo detenía.   
-Olvídalo, ya se acabó, recuerda, mañana nos vamos y la dejamos plantada con “sus amigas”, con algo de suerte no la volveremos a ver el año que viene. – le dijo para tranquilizarlo.   
-Bien, hay que irnos y dejarla hablando sola, por lo menos. –   
.  
Cuando Suset se volteo, sus acompañantes ya no estaban.   
.  
-Seguros les dio miedo. – comento para sí misma. – Mamá tenía razón, los niños son cobardes. –  
.  
Aun así, les tenía un gran aprecio a ambos, serían sus primeros mejores amigos.  
Pero los gemelos, lo primero que hicieron a primera hora fue reportar el incidente, claro, omitiendo su intento de bromas.   
.  
-Nos violo. – Insistía Sage a su jefa de sección.   
-No puedes llamar a eso de esa forma, es menor que ustedes, solo es algo curiosa. – trato de calmarlos.   
-Mi abuelo dice que es no es una excusa, y la edad tampoco lo es. – Apoyo Blossom a su hermano.   
-Miren ustedes dos, el campamento acaba hoy, alisten sus cosas, pórtense bien, manténganse cerca de mí y cuando llegue su padre y los de Suset, hablaremos de esto, mientras tantos, ni una palabra a nadie. –   
.  
Los gemelos hicieron pucheros, por ello, apenas vieron a su padre llegar, se lanzaron sobre él.   
Ramón al terminar de escuchar todo se quedó en silencio, pensando más en el plan de sus hijos de usarlo como excusa para vengarse de la insistencia de una niña pequeña que en mal entendido en el lago.   
.  
-Señor, ¿Qué piensa respecto a lo sucedido? –   
-Denme cinco minutos con mis hijos, y sí, me gustaría hablar con los padres de la niña. –  
-Claro, permítanos encontrarlos. –  
.   
Ramón se sentó con ellos cerca de una de las tantas fogatas que se estaban preparando para la fiesta de final del campamento, trato de explicarles de la manera más tranquila que aquello no había sido tan grabe.   
.  
-Pero es abuelo dice… - trato de decir Blossom.   
-Si, tú abuelo tiene razón, pero también hay que pensar en la intención, si un hombre entra por error al vestidor de chicas, ¿Eso lo convierte en un acosador? –   
-No, solo se equivocó. – respondieron los dos niños.   
-Su amiga Suset…-   
-¡No es nuestra amiga! – gritaron enojados.   
-Si, bueno, esa niña, no lo hizo con malicia o “curiosidad”, solo pensó que ustedes eran… - Ramón no pensaba que sus hijos fueran afeminados ni nada por el estilo, solo que, si comparaban a uno niño promedio con los suyos, se notaba la gran diferencia en modos y aspecto. – Hagamos algo, aceptemos sus disculpas y terminemos con el mal entendido en la fiesta del cierre. –   
-Pero tú dijiste que no nos quedaríamos. – le recordaron los dos.   
-Eso fue antes de que me usaran como excusa para zafarse de alguien, ahora como castigo, nos quedaremos. – dijo sonriente.   
.  
Por otro lado, Down, la tía de Suset, había ido a recogerla topándose con el problema que ocasiono. Estaba tan avergonzada por el actuar de su sobrina que se disculpaba constantemente con los jefes de sección, dando explicaciones por su comportamiento.   
.  
-A veces se emociona y no sabe del espacio personal, pero es una buena niña, solo debimos explicárselo mejor, de verdad lo siento. –   
-A mí no me de las disculpas, mejor déselas a su padre. – dijo señalando con la mano a Ramón, que al verla se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados.   
.  
Down se sintió algo intimidada, el hombre le sacaba varias cabezas de altura, se veía imponente, pero casi al instante noto lo atractivo que era.   
.  
-Uy… hola. – dijo de forma coqueta, arreglándose el cabello. – un placer en conocerlo, me llamo Down. –   
-Y yo estoy casado. – dijo levantando el dedo medio donde portaba el anillo de boda.   
-Creo que en ese dedo no va… - le señalo la equivocación.   
-Lo sé. – dijo de forma seca.   
-Tutores. – Hablo un mediador. – esto es solo un mal entendido, ambos entienden eso, dejemos que la niña pida disculpas. –  
-Suset no está acostumbrada a estar con otros niños. – explico rápidamente Down. – Prácticamente pasa todo el día conmigo, le dijimos que entre chicas es normal, desvestirse y bañarse, porque las regaderas y vestidores del campamento son así, compartidos, ella solo pensó que tenía “dos amigas”, no quiero decir que sus hijos luzcan como niñas. – Los gemelos se asomaron por detrás de su padre, al notar lo lindo de ambos niños, Down volvió a decir un coqueto. –Hola… que ciega esta mi sobrina al no notar lo galantes galanes que se esconden ahí. – Los niños volvieron a ocultarse.   
-Son modelos de la marga S&S. – le dijo Ramón.   
-Uh, ya sabía que los había visto de algún lado, adoro esa marca, le he comprado algunas prendas a Suset, pero ella… -   
-¡Mira tía Down, encontré un gusano! – grito la niña llegando por uno de sus costados, la pequeña alimaña se retorcía entre sus dedos llenos de fango.   
-Heredo el encanto de su madre. – termino por decir la chica. –Mi niña linda, tienes que disculparte con tus AMIGOS por lo que les hiciste en el lago. –   
-Sí, tía… -Suset volteo a ver a sus amigos, pero se topó con lo que para ella era un colosal hombre, la pequeña abrió grande los ojos, se estiro lo más que pudo para levantar la camisa de Ramón. - ¡Mira tía Down, tiene colchoncitos en la panza! – dijo enérgica para luego con una mano tocar los músculos del hombre. - ¡Y están muy duros! –  
.  
Ramón no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo se quedó en shock mientras la niña lo tocaba llenándolo de lodo.   
.  
-¡DEJA DE ACOSAR A NUESTRO PAPÁ! – gritaron los gemelos al abrazarlo, logrando bajarle la camisa y apartarlo de su torso.   
-¡Suset! – Le grito la tía que tampoco supo cómo reaccionar. - ¡Que te dije hace rato sobre el espacio personal! –   
-Pero mamá dice que los que tienen colchoncitos en el cuerpo es para que los toqueteen. – Comento la niña algo confundida.   
-Tú mamá no lo decía enserio… cuanto lo siento señor… - La chica miro al hombre que lucía algo pálido. - ¿Esta bien? –   
.  
Ramón hizo una mueca, bastante asqueado se metió la mano entre sus ropas, apartando a sus hijos, y saco a la lombriz que la niña sin querer le metió casi en los pantalones.   
.  
-¡Asco! – susurro el par.   
-¡Cuánto lo siento! De verdad… ahora mismo se disculpará, ¡Suset! – La llamo con firmeza la chica, la niña supo entonces que había hecho algo terriblemente mal.   
-Lo siento Boson y Sac. – comento con una vocecita apenada.   
-Somos Blossom y Sage. – se quejaron los niños.   
-Que raros nombres. – dijo, cosa que hizo hacer puchero a los niños.   
-¡Suset! – le llamo la atención la chica.   
-Pero lo son… - viendo Suset la cara de su tía, comprendió que se había metido en un buen problema. – Lo siento, no debí bajarle los pantalones, y lo siento señor, no era mi intención tocar sus colchoncitos. – Ramón la veía severamente, con los brazos cruzados. – Yo solo quería amigas y cuando vi que ellos hacían tantas bromas. –   
-¿Bromas? – pregunto Ramón, algo molesto.   
-¡Si! ¡Muchas bromas! Como la del chile en la comida de los jefes, o el hilo en el camino, cuando cerraron la tubería del agua caliente en la cabaña de los capitanes, y la del globo. – decía feliz Suset.   
-¿Qué globo? – cuestiono aún más molesto el hombre.   
-Oh, es que iban tirar el globo en la cabeza de los jefes en su reunión nocturna, pero nos caímos del árbol. –   
.  
Los tres adultos voltearon a ver al par de niños.   
.  
-Me dijeron que paso a medio día y que ella los había aventado del muelle. – dijo algo molesto el mediador.   
-Blossom, Sage… ¿Lo que Suset dice es cierto? – pregunto Ramón.  
-Más o menos… - susurro Blossom.   
-¡Pero no hicimos nada! – se quejó Sage. – Ella metía sus narices en todo y las arruinaba. –   
-¡SAGE! – le grito su padre y fue suficiente para que el niño se pusiera firme como un soldado. – Lo siento, las travesuras de mis hijos de seguro la hicieron creer que… son a veces una mala influencia. –   
-Sí, digo… no, no, lo que pasa es que mi Suset es como una cerilla, solo necesita algo de combustible para arder. – dijo Down.   
-Y esos gemelos son keroseno puro. – comento el mediador, al notar la mirada de Ramón, agrego. – En el buen sentido, claro… Tutores, que tal si seguimos la conversación sin los niños, niños, vayan a jugar. –   
.  
Blossom y Sage fueron de mala gana, en cuanto pudieron, dejaron a Suset sola y se fueron en la búsqueda de Kana.   
.  
-Hola, ¿Cómo les va? – le pregunto el moreno.   
-Nefasto. – respondieron los dos.   
-¿Por qué? –   
-La mocosa molesta nos sigue fastidiando. – comento Sage.   
-Pensamos que podríamos deshacernos de ella con lo que paso en el lago, pero… -   
-Bueno, si les sirve de algo, mi padre me está haciendo pasar vergüenzas, está discutiendo con los jefes y capitanes sobre que yo podría hacer mejor su trabajo. –   
-Al menos no saldrás con un castigo de esta. – comento molesto Sage.   
-Pues, yo creo que, si le dieran una oportunidad, esa niña podría ser una excelente cómplice. – Los gemelos los vieron mal. – Vamos, es delgada, hábil, solo es demasiado intensa, pero eso se puede arreglar. –   
-Podríamos utilizarla para meterse en los hoyos donde no cabemos. – comento Blossom, pensándolo mejor.   
-¿Hablas enserio? – pregunto Sage molesto.   
-Si, ya sabes que no debemos ensuciarnos o papá y mamá se enojan. – aquello era muy cierto, desde pequeños, lo que los frenaba era mantenerse impecables, a no ser que tuvieran permiso de ensuciarse. – a ella parece no importarle, podemos hacer que haga el “trabajo sucio”. –   
-Si… podría ser. – comento algo más calmado.   
-Ahora solo tenemos que buscarla y aceptar sus disculpas, tal vez podamos hacer juntos una broma antes de irnos. – propuso Blossom.   
.  
Los niños fueron en busca de la pequeña, encontrándola rodeadas de chicas que se burlaban cruelmente de ella, Suset se defendía bien, pero en determinado momento comenzó a llorar, lo habían escuchado todo, la niña debía de conseguir al menos una amiga y al solo conseguir dos amigos, termino siendo la burla de todas.   
.  
-Suset… - la llamo Kana, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarla del piso.   
-¿Tú quién eres? – pregunto limpiándose los mocos.   
-Soy amigo de Blossom y Sage, y amigo tuyo también, si así lo quieres. –   
-Gracias. – dijo con un puchero, agradecía tener amigos, pero estaba muy triste por no haber logrado tener una amiga.   
-¡Eso es! – grito Sage. – Nuestros amigos son tus amigos y nuestras amigas también. – aseguro.   
-¿Tienen amigas? – pregunto esperanzada.   
.  
Sage volteo a ver a su hermano, Blossom sabía a quién se refería, pero dudaba que fuera una buena idea, ante la sutil insistencia de su hermano, termino por decir.  
.   
-Sí, es una niña muy… agradable. – dijo sonrojado. – espera aquí y la conocerás. –   
.  
Blossom y Sage cruzaron medio campamento en busca de Cristal, que como solía pasar, era la última en salir de la cabaña, por todo el equipaje que sus sirvientes tenían que empacar. Mientras Kana se quedó consolando a Suset, los ojos de la niña se iluminaron cuando vio llegar a que sería su amiga, escoltada por los gemelos, se veía como toda una princesa, con un vestido blanco y dorado, tiara, guantes, casi cubierta de gemas.   
.  
-Cristal, ella es Suset. – Se la presento Blossom, que durante todo el trayecto le fue advirtiendo de la intensidad de la niña.   
-Mucho gusto. – dijo ofreciéndole una mano, la cual, algo embobada acepto Suset, al notar lo muda del asombro que estaba, le comento. – Blossom y Sage me dijeron que querías presentarme a unas niñas, ¿Vamos? –   
.  
Suset solo dijo que “si” con la cabeza, y aun con la boca abierta, le dio la mano y la llevo con el grupo de niñas, las cuales no estaban tan lejos, se encontraban todas juntas en la fogata de aun lado.   
.  
-Pensé que iban a intentar hacer una última broma junto con Suset. – les comento Kana a los gemelos.   
-Amigo, Cristal es la broma misma. – le dijo Sage.   
-¿Qué? –   
-Síguenos. – le dijo Blossom tomándolo de un brazo, cosa que imito su hermano.   
.  
Estaban ahí, viendo como Cristal les mostraba su bolsa llena de “cosas de niñas” tiaras, collares, pulseras, anillos, a diferencia de los que ellas tenían, los de la pequeña eran reales, oro, plata, diamantes, rubíes.  
.  
-¿De verdad nos los regalas? – pregunto la niña regordeta del grupo.   
-Si les gusta, claro, pueden tomar uno cada una. – aseguro Cristal.   
.  
Las niñas se amontonaron para tomar las cosas, casi le arrebatan la bolsa a Cristal, Suset también había tomado algo, un enorme anillo que le quedaba demasiado grande.  
.   
-¿Les gustan? – pregunto Cristal a todas.   
-¡Si! – gritaron todas emocionadas.   
-¿Suset también les agrada? – pregunto con una extraña sonrisa.   
-Pues… - dijo una niña. – tú puedes quedarte, pero Suset… es demasiado extraña. – las demás niñas afirmaron, algunas comentaron “tú nos agradas, ella no”.   
-Oh, es una lástima, Suset es mi amiga y solo soy amiga de las amigas de Suset, si ustedes no lo son. – Cristal hizo un ademan con la mano y todas las joyas se convirtieron en enormes bichos, gusanos, serpientes, arañas, escorpiones.   
.  
El grupo de niñas grito, aterrorizadas entraron al bosque sin importar que este estuviera en penumbras.   
.  
-¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Kana recogiendo una serpiente que se deslizaba cerca de él, pero apenas sus manos la tocaron, se convirtió en un lindo lazo de seda.   
-Oh, cuanto lo siento, cariño. – dijo Cristal al notar que Suset tenía un enorme cien pies en sus manos. – Espero no haberte asustado. –  
-¿Asustarme? ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! – grito alzando él cien pies. – Eres la mejor amiga de todas. –   
-Querrás decir la única. – susurro Sage, que en respuesta recibió un codazo de su hermano.   
-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – Grito un jefe de sección.   
.  
Cristal había alcanzado a convertir en joyas todos los bichos con un chasquido, pero al encontrar algunas niñas asustadas en el bosque, fueron llevados con sus padres. Aunque Kana se libró de todo, pues los gemelos aceptaron que nada tenía que ver ni sabía lo que planearon, por Cristal no pudieron interceder, pues las niñas la señalaron como la bromista principal.   
.  
-Blossom, Sage… ¿Qué fue lo primero que les dije? –   
-Lo sentimos. – dijeron en coro. – Pero esas niñas la estaban molestando… - comentaron.   
-No, nada, si la estaban molestando debieron de haberle dicho a algún adulto. –   
-Fue increíble… - dijo Suset. – había tantos insectos, todas gritaron. –   
-Suset, eso no fue correcto. – le decía su tía Down, aunque pensaba que esas niñas merecido se lo tenían.  
-Hola, ¿Por qué dicen que quieren hablar conmigo? – comento una mujer con pantalones de mezclilla y camisa blanca, estaba llena de notas en los bolsillos, hojas sueltas, un cuaderno y lápices por dondequiera.   
-¡Sarah! – dijeron Ramón y Down al mismo tiempo, cosa que los hizo mirarse extrañados.   
-Ramón, que gusto, ¿Cómo van los gemelos? Espera, quiero decir… ¿Qué hicieron los gemelos esta vez? Puedes decirme detalles, tengo un poco de “bloqueo de escritor” y de verdad necesito una historia que… ah, Down, hace meses que no te veo, ¿cómo esta tú hermana? –  
-¿Lo conoces? – pregunto Down señalando con educación a Ramón.   
-Si, es el esposo de Poppy, trae a los gemelos al campamento desde hace un par de años. –  
-¡¿Qué?! Poppy, “Poppy”, ¿la Poppy que creo que es? – pregunto algo apenada.   
-¿Qué otra Poppy conoces? – le pregunto Sarah. – Ramón, ella es Down, la hermana menor de Marianne, son amigas de Poppy del campamento. –   
-¿Son? – pregunto Ramón. - ¿No son las del mal entendido del rubio descerebrado? – al hombre le sonaba más la historia de Poppy y su amor perdido, y recordaba haber visto a su esposa molesta en la boda por haber tenido que invitarla, siendo alcaldesa de otra región, tenía que seguir el protocolo.   
-Se llama Ronald, y si… era un completo idiota. – dijo Down. – Me imagino que Blossom y Sage… son sus hijos. – comentó apenada.   
-Si, lo son… - comento Ramón extrañado por su expresión.  
-Entonces creo que será mejor que Suset y ellos no se lleven porque… a Poppy no le agradará, ni a mi hermana Marianne. –   
-¿Por qué los niños deberían de cargar con los problemas de los padres? – cuestiono Sarah. – Ramón es el único que viene a dejar y recoger a los gemelos, y tú eres la que se encarga de Suset, si Poppy y Marianne tienen algún problema, que se hagan presentes y lo resuelvan entre ellas, sin mezclar a los niños. –   
-Sarah tiene razón. – comento Ramón. – no lo mencionemos simplemente, si tanto les interesa sus hijos que preste atención con quien se junta. – dijo algo molesto. – Poppy debería de estar aquí después de todo. –   
-Marianne tampoco le pone mucha atención a Suset, además, es cierto, si ellas dos siguen teniendo problemas, que los arreglen. –   
-Esa es la actitud, ahora… ¿Por qué nos llamaron? –   
-Tutores… - les hablo un jefe que estaba esperando que la charla terminara. – Podemos hablar sobre la conducta de sus hijos. –   
.  
Ramón, Down, y Sarah voltearon a ver a los niños, que solo pusieron caritas de cachorro.   
Ese campamento había sido algo difícil para todos, en especial para Suset, quien al fin tuvo la suerte de hacer amigos, se mandaron cartas de manera tradicional entre ellos, haciendo que la espera por el mensaje fuera divertida, la niña solía mandarles insectos, cosa que asustaba a los gemelos, desconcertaba a Kana y le agradaba a Cristal, pues tenía colección de insectos disecados, la última, les regresaba bellas notas con una caligrafía perfecta, Blossom y Sage mandaban pop-up y scrapbooks, Kana por su parte les mandaba pulseras hechas por el mismo. El grupo de amigos se unía más, solo faltarían dos miembros que pronto conocerían.


	5. Betsy y Mathew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el ultimo episodio de esta breve explicación de quien es quien =)

Una patrulla había llegado al campamento infantil más prestigioso de varias regiones, el matrimonio proviene de Zootopia, Nick y Judy, había recorrido un largo tramo por la carretera para poder dar con el lugar. Era justo lo que pensaron que sería, aunque el padre no estaba nada seguro.   
.  
-Judy, ¿estás segura de esto? – pregunto preocupado al estar bajando las mochilas de sus hijos. – A Betsy le encantara estar aquí, pero a nuestro hijo… -   
-Ya se adaptará, hay otros niños de su edad con los que podrá jugar, estar al aire libre le sentará bien. –   
-Eso es otro punto que me preocupa, querida, no sé si lo has notado, pero Matthew no es… como decirlo… ¿Atlético? –   
-Es bastante hábil, cuando entrenamos es casi tan hábil como Betsy. –   
-Sí, pero Betsy es más intrépida, como tú o yo, pero Matt… le gusta estar más en casa, le teme a la oscuridad, ¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a cazar luciérnagas? No salió del auto y tuvimos que dejarle la luz encendida. –   
-Necesita socializar, Nick, solo eso, veras que en unos días se adaptaran perfectamente. –   
.  
El matrimonio tenía dos hijos, mellizos para ser exactos, Betsy, la mayor, una niña enérgica, alegre y de actitud dominante, y un varón, Matthew, el pequeño tenia mutismo selectivo, le costaba hablar con cualquiera que no fuera de su familia, teniéndole terror a los hombres y niños mayores que él. Nick pensó que le había agarrado ese miedo por su jefe, Bogo, aunque este siempre le ofreciera caramelos con la mejor sonrisa, jamás le había podido sacar ni una sola palabra. Los padres se despidieron de sus hijos con cálidos besos y abrazos, les aseguraron que estarían bien, que se divirtieran, después, se marcharon.   
.  
-¡Genial! – Decía la pequeña Betsy. – Dos meses de aire puro, muchos juegos y lo mejor de todo, dos meses sin ti. – le dijo dándole un empujón a su hermano.   
-¡Oye! No seas mala conmigo… - dijo en tono muy bajo.   
-¿Qué dijiste? Si quieres que alguien te escuche habla más fuerte. – le comento con mal tono su hermana. – Toma tu maleta y ve al área que nos toca. –   
-¿No vas a ayudarme? – pregunto muy asustado. – Mi mochila pesa… -   
-Ese es tú problema por meterle tantos libros bobos y cosas innecesarias, tenías que meterle solo lo necesario. – La niña comenzó a caminar y el pequeño niño la siguió a paso lento.   
-¡Espérame! – le dijo tratando de seguirle el paso.   
.  
Al llegar ambos a su sección asignada, el encargado del lugar, un hombre joven y entusiasta, los miro tan pequeños, eran realmente muy cortos de estaturas, comparados con un niño de su edad.   
.  
-Creo que se equivocaron de sección, la de los más pequeños están por allá. –   
-No, señor. – lo corrigió la niña, muy segura de sí misma. – Tenemos nueve años. – Nuestros apellidos están ahí, somos los Hopps. –   
.  
El jefe de sección volvió a revisar su lista, y efectivamente, ahí estaba.   
.  
-Muy bien, vayan a buscar sus nombres en las cabañas, en las puertas están las listas, si tienen algún problema, pueden venir a buscarme. –   
.  
La niña asintió, mientras que el pequeño trataba de ocultarse detrás de ella. Siguiendo a su hermana, en cada cabaña de niñas, Betsy se topó con un problema.   
.  
-Matthew, esta cabaña es la tuya. –   
-No es cierto. – dijo molesto. – esta es de niñas. –   
-Pues aquí está tu nombre, Matthew Hopps, seguramente se equivocaron. –   
.  
El niño vio su nombre en la lista y sin saber que hacer le dijo a su hermana.   
.  
-Hay que ir con ese señor, dile que mi nombre está en la lista de niñas. –   
-Ah no, no esta vez, si quieres arreglar el problema, arréglalo tú, no soy tu niñera, estoy harta de tener que pasar todo el tiempo contigo cuidándote, mamá dijo “diviértanse” y eso voy a hacer, seguiré buscando mi cabaña, tú habla con el jefe. –   
.  
La niña siguió su camino, Matthew por su parte, trato en varias ocasiones hablar con el hombre, pero le tenía tanto miedo, que terminaba escondido detrás de los arbustos o los troncos del lugar.   
.  
Betsy encontró su cabaña asignada y entro contenta, abriendo la puerta en par, ante tal acción, todas las niñas la voltearon a ver.   
.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, chiquita? ¿Te perdiste de sección? – le pregunto una niña mucho más alta que ella, muy regordeta.   
-No, yo pertenezco a esta sección, mi nombre es Betsy, Betsy Hopps. –   
.  
Las niñas la miraron extrañadas.   
.  
-¿Segura que no estas perdida? Pareces un bebé. – comento una niña rubia.   
-No soy un bebé. – gritó molesta.   
.  
Las demás niñas se rieron de ella al verla hacer pucheros.   
.  
-Si es un bebé, va a llorar. –   
-No llores bebé. –   
.  
Le decía, hasta que una niña muy en el fondo, le arrojo una almohada a la que había comenzado todo.   
.  
-¡Déjenla en paz si no se quieren meter conmigo! –   
.  
Todas se alejaron al verla llegar, la niña, que era una cabeza más alta que ella, le tomo de la mano y la llevo a la litera del fondo.   
.  
-Puedes quedarte conmigo, soy Suset. – se presentó. – Nadie de aquí se mete conmigo o se las verá con mis demás amigos, y mis amigos son geniales. –   
-¿Enserio? – pregunto fascinada la pequeña.   
-¡Si! Esta Blossom, Sage y Kana, pero están en la otra sección y Cristal, ella está en esta sección, pero quedo en otra cabaña. –   
.  
Afuera, Matthew aun divagaba de lado a lado sin saber qué hacer, más cuando vio que la oscuridad comenzó a reinar, asustado, se metió a la cabaña que le asignaron, tratando de pasar desapercibido, se escondió en la cama vacía del fondo, la cual estaba enfrente de una cama que no coincidía con las demás, era de finos acabados en oro, con sabanas de seda, tenía un biombo alado que hacia juego, una niña de cabellos rubios salió de ahí, trato de hacerse bolita a un lado de la cama, en el pasillo, para que no lo viera, pero fue inútil.   
.  
-Hola, pequeño, ¿Estás perdido? – pregunto con gentiliza.   
-No soy pequeño, tengo 9 años, esta es mi sección. – dijo sin mirarla haciendo pucheros.   
-Esta es la cabaña de las niñas, estoy muy segura que estas equivocado. – menciono con una suave y amable voz, era tan linda, como la que describían sus cuentos, que Mathew, con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro le conto.   
-Se equivocaron y me asignaron aquí… - lloro. – mi hermana no quiso ayudarme y el señor me da miedo. –   
.  
Las demás niñas al escucharlo se acercaron con un gran “Awwww” era un niño bastante tierno, y lucia aún más tierno con aquellas mejillas hinchadas sonrojadas.   
.  
-No te preocupes, puedes usar mi baño privado y cambiarte tras mi biombo, mañana le diremos al jefe de sección sobre el error que cometieron. –   
.  
Todas las niñas presentes consolaron al pequeño varón, dispuestas a apoyarlo para que eso se corrigiera lo antes posible. Más a la mañana siguiente, en las actividades, los mellizos se re encontraron.   
.  
-No voy ayudarte, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, eres un completo inútil, mamá y papá te miman demasiado. – le regaño Betsy.  
-Tú me odia, me tratas mal. – se quejó el menor.   
-Es porque eres un estorbo, siempre arruinas todo, haces que todo sea aburrido, ahora vete de aquí, no quiero estar cerca de ti en ningún taller. –   
.  
Mathew volvió cabizbajo a la cabaña.   
.  
-¿Obtuviste la ayuda que buscabas? – le pregunto Cristal al verlo.   
-No… - contesto con una tierna voz y un puchero encantador.   
-Si quieres yo puedo hablar con… -   
-No, no quiero… -  
.  
Mathew aun no le tenía la suficiente confianza a las niñas con las que compartía la cabaña, además que estaba consiente que sabiendo el error el jefe de sección le pediría sus datos y no quería entablar una conversación con él, por ello necesitaba a su hermana, pero esta no estaba dispuesta a darle su ayuda.   
.  
Por otro lado, Suset estaba muy emocionada por presentarle a todos a su nueva amiga.   
.  
-¡Miren! – Grito llegando a una mesa donde estaban los gemelos y Kana. – Tengo una nueva amiga y la hice yo solita. – menciono con orgullo.   
-Muchas felicidades. – comento con tono sarcástico Sage, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Kana, aunque Blossom le hizo coro con una risa.   
-Eso es genial, Suset, ¿Podrías presentárnosla? – pregunto Kana contento.   
-Ella es Betsy y tiene 9 años, viene de una ciudad rara. – dijo presentándola.   
-Soy de Zootopia. – agrego Betsy muy contenta de ver a los niños.   
-Betsy, ellos son mis amigos Blossom y Sage, son modelos de la marca que le gusta a mi tía, y él es Kana, es muy genial, sabe hacer muchas cosas, los jefes lo quieren volver jefe junior de su sección. –   
.  
La niña los veía asombrada, lo gemelos le parecieron atractivos, por primera vez sentía eso que su madre le menciono, mariposas en el estómago y ganas de abrazar a alguien por su apariencia, ¿Seria su primer Crush? Aunque también estaba Kana, sentía tanta admiración por él, también quería ser nombrada jefa junior de su sección, emocionada, apenas si capto la pregunta que le estaban haciendo los demás.   
.  
-¿Betsy? Hola… - Le hablaba Suset moviendo su mano frente a su cara.   
-Lo siento, me distraje, ¿Cuál fue la pregunta? –   
-¿Tienes hermanos? – pregunto la niña. – Yo no tengo a nadie, estoy tan solita, aunque Kana tampoco tiene a nadie, pobrecito. –   
-Me siento bien como hijo único. – aseguro el moreno.  
-Blossom y Sage se tienen el uno al otro, ¿Tú tienes hermanos? –   
.  
Los integrantes de la mesa la miraron, ella iba a responder con la verdad, pero al mirar al fondo del comedor pudo ver a su hermano abrirse camino hacia la mesa donde ellos estaban, temerosa de que su presencia arruinara todo como normalmente lo hacía, contesto.   
.  
-No, no tengo, soy hija única, ser hija única es lo mejor, ¿Podemos salir de aquí? – dijo tomando a Suset por la mano y jalándola lejos de ahí.   
.  
Los días siguiente Betsy se la paso tratando de evitar a su hermano en todas partes, temerosa que arruinara sus encuentros con sus nuevos amigos. Mientras que Mathew, al no poder encontrar a su hermana, era apoyado por las demás chicas de la sección para que hablara con el jefe, pero finalmente se rindió a la tercera semana, aunque para sus compañeras eso no les pareció desagradarles, el niño era tierno y encantador, hábil en las manualidades, con Cristal y las demás se unió a todos los talleres que tuvieran que ver con la realización de objetos, tallado, bisutería y demás. Los hermanos ya no se toparon más, debido a la diferencia de horarios en sus actividades, Betsy pensó que al fin se había librado del gran peso que era su mellizo, hasta que Suset la invito a conocer a su ultima amiga una semana antes de que terminara el campamento.   
.  
Habían ido ella, Suset, Blossom, Sage y Kana a una cabaña apartada del resto, había una mesa solamente dentro y esta estaba bien arreglada, dispuesta para tomar el té con una hermosa bajilla.   
.  
-¿Vamos a jugar a tomar el té? – pregunto algo dudosa, eso le encantaba, era el único juego que disfrutaba en común con su mellizo.   
-No vamos a jugar, vamos a tomar té de verdad. – decía una tanto dudoso de que eso le fuera a gustar del todo, Sage se mostró receloso.   
-Saldrá bien, no es como si no hayamos tomado té antes. – trato de convencerlo su hermano.   
-Solo lo dices porque fue idea de tu adorada Cristal. – Comento burlón Sage.   
-Ya cállate, Sage. – le reclamo Blossom.   
-Ahí esta Cristal, tan puntual como siempre. – comento Kana, que le impresionaba siempre la claridad de sus palabras, si la niña decía que a las 12 en punto, ella estaba ahí exactamente a las 12 en punto, ni un mino más ni uno menos.   
-Hola a todos. – saludo tan encantadora como siempre.   
.  
Betsy quedo impresionada, era como una muñeca viva, su rostro parecía de porcelana, sus risos eran perfectos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, la ropa era como de princesa, andaba con gracia al caminar, y todo iba para mejor si no fuera que tras de ella, tomándola del holán del vestido, venia su hermano Mathew, con la mirada ciada y chupándose un dedo, como lo solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.   
.  
-Eh… disculpen, tengo que hacer algo. – dijo Betsy muy nerviosa esperando que los demás no notaran la presencia de su hermano.   
.  
Corrió pasando a un lado de Cristal y tomo de la mano a su hermano para dejarlo fuera de la cabaña.   
.  
-No me vas a arruinar esta. – le reprendió. – No sé de donde te le pegaste, pero ellos son mis amigos ahora y no dejare que me ridiculices con ellos. –   
-¡Eres muy mala conmigo! – le grito. – Yo no quiero a tus amigos, solo vine con Cristal porque me lo pidió, ella es mi amiga. –   
-Pues no te puedes quedar, tienes que irte. – le exigió.   
-No me voy a ir. –   
-Que sí. –   
-Que no. –   
-¡Vete de una vez! – Grito empujándolo, Mathew cayo de sentón en el duro suelo de madera y tras un par de sollozos comenzó a llorar fuertemente. – Shhh, shhh, cállate. – trato de calmarlo, pero le era imposible.   
-¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi amigo? – le pregunto con seriedad Cristal.   
-Ella me empujo… - chillo el niño, poniéndose de pie y escondiéndose detrás de Cristal.   
-No eres muy amable con él… ¿Quién eres tú y porque estas en mi fiesta de té? No recuerdo haberte invitado. – Cristal comenzaba a verse molesta, por su presencia.   
-Yo… yo… - Betsy no sabía que decir, fue gracias a la intervención de Suset que todo se apaciguó.   
-Es mi nueva amiga, la hice yo solita, es muy linda ¿Verdad? Las demás pensaron que era un bebé, pero tiene 9 años, yo la invite a tú fiesta de té. –   
-Suset. – le hablo Cristal con un tono no muy feliz. – es una falta de respeto invitar a alguien a la fiesta de otra persona sin preguntarle al anfitrión antes, espero que para la próxima vez me preguntes si puedes invitar a alguien y esperes mi respuesta al respecto. -   
-Claro, lo siento, Cristal. – dijo con bastante alegría.   
.  
La fiesta de té resulto aburrida para Suset y Sage, quien solo estaban presentes por los bocadillos, Kana estaba tranquilo, manteniendo una buena charla con Cristal y Blossom, mientras que Betsy no dejaba de ver a su hermano, y este a su vez la miraba.   
.  
-¿Tienes hermanos? – le pregunto de manera espontánea Suset a Mathew.   
-Tengo una horrible hermana que me trata muy mal. – le respondió haciendo pucheros.   
-Oh, bueno, creo que es mejor que estar solo, soy hija única y es taaaaan aburrido. – exclamo de manera dramática.   
-Yo estoy bien sola. – menciono Cristal.   
-Yo también. – le secundo Kana.   
-Nosotros estamos bien siendo dos. – dijeron de manera sincronizada los gemelos.   
.  
Aquello sorprendió mucho a los mellizos, y por primera vez, Mathew inicio una charla con dos niños desconocidos mayores que él.   
.  
-Son idénticos. – dijo sorprendido. –Hasta hablan al mismo tiempo. –   
-Somos gemelos. – sus voces sonaron como una sola.   
-¿Y se llevan bien todo el tiempo? –   
.  
Blossom y Sage se voltearon a ver, dudaron en su respuesta, pero tan sincronizados como eran contestaron.   
.  
-No siempre. –   
-¿No siempre se llevan bien? – pregunto extrañada Betsy, pues en todo lo que llevaban del campamento, nunca los vio discutir.   
-Blossom es demasiado serio para mi gusto. – explico Sage. – a veces dejamos de hacer cosas increíbles porque él dice… -   
-Tus ideas nos meterán en problemas con papá. – termino por decir Blossom, que no lo decía para terminar su frase, sino como una afirmación.   
-Si, esa cosa aburrida… -   
-Lo que pasa es que jamás mides la consecuencia de tus actos, no voy a pasar una semana encerando el piso o corriendo una vuelta más al campo solo porque no puedes tener límites. -   
-Si fueras más hábil papá no nos descubriría. –   
-¡¿A quién le dices torpe?! ¡Ven y dímelo de frente! – comento Blossom quitándose los lentes.   
-De frente y en tú horrenda cara. – le contesto Sage quitándose los suyos.   
-Tenemos la misma cara, lerdo. –   
-Oigan. – pregunto Mathew.   
-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los dos para verlo con aquellos ojos penetrantes que escondía bajo las gafas.   
.  
Mathew los miro un momento, el pequeño parecía que rompería en llanto, pero tras un par de sollozos, parpadeo, tomo aire y le dijo.   
.  
-Los hermanos no debería de discutir entre ellos, no deben de pelearse por tonterías. – con un tono muy bajo siguió diciendo. – menos si tienen unos ojos tan bonitos. –  
.   
Ante el halago tan repentino los gemelos se calmaron, miraron al niño con detenimiento y sonrieron.   
.  
-Eres agradable. - comentaron juntos. – Tu hermana es Betsy, ¿cierto? Se parecen mucho. –   
-¿Se dieron cuenta? ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto Betsy sonrojada.   
-En la cafetería el primer día que nos conocimos. – dijo Blossom.   
-Estabas huyendo de tú hermano, no hay muchos pelirrojos por aquí, nos pareció obvio. – termino Sage.   
-Yo también lo note. – dijo Kana. – lucen muy bien juntos. –   
-Es una lástima que no trates mejor a tú hermano, es encantador. – menciono Cristal.   
-Si yo tuviera un hermano, nunca lo dejaría solo… - comento Suset un tanto aburrida jugando con un emparedado.   
-Bueno… es que yo… - Betsy se sentía apenada por su comportamiento.   
-Te entendemos. – dijeron los gemelos. – A veces es frustrante estar todo el tiempo juntos y queremos hacer cosas por separado. –  
.   
Betsy sonrió al escucharlos.   
.  
-Lo siento, Mathew, debí de haberte ayudado con lo de la cabaña… -   
-No, estoy mejor así, la cabaña de los niños apesta, quiero quedarme en la misma que Cristal. – comento volviendo a tomar el olán del vestido de la niña, cosa que no le simpatizo mucho a Blossom.   
-O podríamos pedirle a mi padre que nos den una cabaña a nosotros solos, estoy segura que la puede conseguir. – Pensó la niña de rubios cabellos.   
-Es mejor que sigamos los reglamentos del campamento. – dijo Kana. – Esta bien que Mathew se quede esta vez en la cabaña de las niñas, pero el próximo año tendrá que ir en la que le corresponde. –   
-¿Vendrán el próximo año? ¿Cierto? – pregunto más animada Suset.   
-¡Claro que sí! – exclamaron los mellizos contentos, al fin estaban de acuerdo en algo.   
.  
Para el final del verano los dos descubrieron que podían divertirse tanto juntos como por separado, cuando los recogieron, Nick y Judy notaron ese cambio positivo de inmediato, los mellizos ahora compartían amigos, cosa que en casa no pasaba, Mathew comenzó a hablar con otros niños de su edad y a tenerle confianza a los adultos, aun no podía hablar con el jefe Bogo, pero aceptaba sus regalos y le prestaba atención cuando le hablaba, Betsy por su parte, entendió que su hermano era único, iba a su propio paso y no debía de apresurarlo, tenerle paciencia era primordial, ver lo bien que se llevaban Blossom y Sage le ayudo a comprender que su hermandad podría ser tan buena como la de ellos.  
Ahora, todos juntos en el campamento, se convirtieron en el terror de los encargados, Mathew y Betsy tenías oídos y vistas finas, siempre alertaban a Blossom y Sage cuando estos estaban haciendo alguna travesura junto con Cristal, mientras Kana distraía a Suset para que no arruinara nada, solían salirse con la suya, eran un equipo que simplemente causaba terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme, la historia sigue en Guerra de familia.

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de que no tienen tanto tiempo de conocer a Kana, es el mejor amigo de ambos, si preguntan, ¿A quien conocen desde hace mucho tiempo atrás? esa sera la siguiente personaje.


End file.
